It's A Hard Life
by MsASparrow
Summary: Chazz wakes up to find a very unexpected visitor in his room, however more pressuring issues are soon to find their way to the young Princeton. [ChazzxZane yaoi. Dubbed names]
1. Chapter 1

"_Ha! That's right and then I'm gonna destroy your face down with Clay Wrap!"_

"_No! You can't you stupid Slifer – that's an equip spell card!"_

"_Nuh uh Chazz you need to think clearly about if duelling is really for you, but right now… Go Clay Wrap! Yeah! And that leaves you wide open – all I need to do is send Hero Tempest in next turn to finish you off!"_

"_No way Jaden! My turn, right I play Ojama yellow in defence mode!"_

"_That the best you can do Chazz? Cause I'm blocking that with my trap card!"_

"_No! Ojama yellow!"_

"_That the best you can do Chazz?"_

"_No! I have more moves I can win this!"_

"_Give it up you Slifer Red Slacker!"_

"_I'm not a Slifer – I'm in Obelisk…"_

"_Not for long. My turn. Go Tempest! Destroy him!"_

"_Nooo!" _

Chazz rolled over in bed and promptly fell out the other side. Cursing he opened his steely grey eyes slowly, to find the light in his room was on, and there was soft laughter coming from across the room.

"What? Who's there?" Chazz demanded of the figure hiding in the only patch of shadows in the room. "If that's you Jaden I swear I'll-"

But the voice replied and it was quite different to that of the Slifer Red Chazz had mentioned, "Oh don't get your knickers in a twist Chazz…" from the language spoken if could've been Bastion, but it was someone very dissimilar to that Ra Yellow indeed.

"Zane?" Chazz frowned at the figure and Zane stepped into the light. If it had been anyone else who'd spoken to him like that Chazz would've snapped at them, but Zane was _the _big man on campus, someone even Chazz didn't mess with… much.

"Mmhmm," Zane answered in a tone suggesting there was nothing in the slightest bit odd about him turning up in the middle of the night in Chazz Princeton's room, and all it did was make Chazz irritated. Zane moved over to Chazz's beside table and picked up what was lying there, a book and turned it over.

"Hey, quite poking around," Chazz protested, clambering back onto his bed and snatching the book away from Zane. Annoyingly the older boy laughed again, "Go on, what's so funny?" he growled replacing the book on the table.

"You," came Zane's simple reply, he was now standing in front of Chazz, surveying the small pile of clothes on Chazz's arm chair with interest. Chazz clambered back under his covers, it was cold, but he kept a suspicious eye on Zane.

"Oh great a comedian," came Chazz's sarcastic reply, "In case you hadn't noticed I was trying to sleep-"

Again Zane cut him off mid-sentence, "Yeah, trying being the essential word."

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Only cause you came in here and disturbed me," he knew this wasn't at all true and it wasn't Zane's fault he'd fallen out of bed, though it did feel better for blaming him.

"From what I heard it was Jaden's fault," Zane was grinning annoyingly.

"Well you heard wrong."

"Did I now?"

"Look Zane, it's the middle of the night. What do you want?" Chazz changed the subject, knowing he couldn't win that argument, although it didn't seem like an argument with Zane as his voice was keeping the same cool note to it, Chazz's just got angrier.

"To talk to you."

_What? Zane had come all the way to his room to talk to him at this hour? What was wrong with the world? _"So talk," is what Chazz simply said, ignoring his thoughts.

"I am aren't I?"

Chazz folded his arms and pouted slightly.

"Cute, Chazz."

Chazz glared, that was new. He'd never been called cute before, and he didn't particularly like it. He swung his legs out of bed and made his way over to the door, "Get to the point."

"I was, until you interrupted," Zane smirked, for some reason he seemed to be enjoying this.

Chazz, irritated, had been ready for that kind of… infuriating response he swung his door open, "Fine, look I'm too tired for this. Here is the door, you know how to use it right?"

Zane smirked and didn't move; "I don't think you want the door open for what I'm about to say."

Chazz rolled his eyes unimpressed but didn't shut the door, "Get to it."

"I like you Chazz."

Chazz let out an exasperated sigh; his sleep-deprived brain not gathering at once what Zane exactly meant him to, "So you came down here, in the middle of the night to tell me you like me. Well I like you too Zane, let's be friends. Maybe you can come around and play some time," he retorted, each word dripping with sarcasm.

Zane grinned, "I don't think you understand."

"What's not to understand," Chazz replied flatly.

"I like you, like you."

The little colour in Chazz's face drained from it. He shut the door. "What?"

Zane shrugged carelessly, "I like you," he replied unhelpfully, "I want you. I love you."

Chazz's eyes bulged, okay was this still part of the dream? It had to be some sick twisted nightmare right? He repeated the only word in his brain, "What!"

Zane took a couple of strides forward and then he was suddenly right in front of Chazz, "You heard me."

Chazz was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was only wearing his boxers and a loose white vest. He took a step backwards from Zane, right into the corner between the door and wall. _Great move Chazz. _

Of course Zane took another step forward right up to Chazz, so close Chazz could feel his breath on his face. Far too close for comfort.

"Zane maybe you should-mmfmh," Chazz's words were cut off for right then the older boy dipped his head lower and caught Chazz's lips. Startled Chazz pulled back and smashed his head on the wall. Dazed he tried to fix Zane with a death glare, which turned out to be more like a woozy gaze.

Zane laughed again. Regaining his focus Chazz tried to punch the giant git in the face, but Zane caught his arm before it was anywhere near his head.

"You dirty perv!" Chazz yelled his voice slightly shrill from the shock of finding Zane's lips pressed against his own just a few moments ago. "What are you trying to pull here?"

Zane grinned making Chazz scowl, "I thought that was obvious. I'm trying to pull you."

Completely disgusted Chazz tried to dodge step Zane and sidle around his side, but Zane quickly put that idea out of his head when he placed both of his hands either side of Chazz's head and when Chazz tried to struggle away he pressed him against the wall using his body. Chazz tried to push him away by placing both his hands against Zane's chest and pushing, hard. But it was like trying to push away a brick wall – Zane proved to be a large, immovable object.

"Well it's not gonna work," Chazz said, still trying to push against Zane although he already knew it was hopeless. Still, it was worth trying.

"Yeah? How come?" Zane looked slightly bewildered, only for a second, but it did give Chazz some savage pleasure to know it was Zane and not him who'd been confused, even if had only been for that short moment.

Chazz glared at Zane, about to use the only weapon he seemed to have against the guy. He opened his mouth, inhaled deeply and was about to let out an ear-piercing scream when Zane, just at the last moment, knew what was about to happen darted his head forward and smashed his own lips hard against Chazz's. The mere shock alone made Chazz's scream die in his throat, but sensibly he managed to slam his mouth shut keeping Zane out of there. If Zane was going to kiss him again, which he was doing, Chazz was at least not going to let him get his tongue involved. Chazz shuddered at the thought.

Trying desperately to free himself from Zane's lips Chazz started to punch, hit and kick any part of Zane that he could. But his resistance was proving futile. The only thing he could do to deny Zane anything was to keep his mouth firmly clamped shut. Which he did. However, although his punches and kicks did nothing, they still made Chazz feel slightly better. He was not going to give in.

Eventually Zane pulled back, still wearing an infuriating smirk, as if he knew something Chazz didn't.

"Quite struggling Chazz, you'll do yourself some injury."

Chazz hissed, staring right back into Zane's deep blue eyes with his own hard grey orbs, "Leave me alone!" he made to punch Zane's face again, well at least hit him, but Zane caught both his wrists in his hands easily, like Chazz was some kind of weak baby. Chazz snarled at him, and squirmed, which only made Zane tighten his grip on his wrists, "Get off! Damn you Zane this is child molesting!"

Zane quirked an eyebrow, "I'm only seventeen. Two years Chazz."

Chazz squirmed some more, "There…! Are…! Laws!" he hissed twisting on every word.

Zane laughed, "Okay – I'll leave you alone. On one condition."

"What?" Chazz stopped squirming for a second to listen.

"You come on a date with me tomorrow night."

Chazz shook his head violently and started to try and wriggle free again, "No way in hell! You dirty son of a-"

Again Zane cut him off, this time only with a short butterfly kiss. He grinned devilishly, "Okay Chazz. Then we can do it right here…" Chazz didn't know what he was suggesting right up until the older boy nodded towards his bed… - he couldn't possibly be – oh Jesus he was!

Chazz swallowed, "Fine! Fine tomorrow night," at least agreeing to this left him a day to try and get out of it.

Zane grinned satisfied, "Good," he finally released Chazz's wrists, "Till tomorrow night then boyfriend…"

Chazz stared at him in horror, _"Boyfriend!"_

"Well… yeah?" Zane looked genuinely confused, "What else am I supposed to call you? Lover? Chazzanova?"

"I am _not _your boyfriend!"

"Okay, sure," Zane grinned and turned to the door, opening it slightly he said to Chazz who had retreated to the bed, "Oh and Chazz? Stop closing your mouth… you'd find it more enjoyable if you didn't," and with that he left the dorm room, Chazz didn't sit on the bed until he heard the door catch. Then he let his head flop back on his pillows. Deciding mentally that tomorrow he was going to get a padlock for his room….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, though I obviously should

"Hey Chazz!"

Chazz ignored the brunette Slifer who had spoken and sank onto the bench in Duel Academy's grounds. He hadn't been able to go back to sleep last night, and he had been so tired in lessons that he'd actually fallen asleep on his desk, something he next to never did. That kind of behaviour was reserved for Slifer Slackers like Jaden, who was now prancing around, with Syrus, in front of him. To be honest he was far too shattered to care what Syrus and Jaden were doing after all he had slightly more pressing matters at hand. Like what he was going to do about this 'date' with Zane later on that evening.

He sighed thoughtfully, he needed someone to talk to, but at duel academy he didn't have anyone he felt he could discuss that with. He supposed if he really needed to talk – only really needed – he could talk to Jaden. The Slifer might annoy him to no end, and disgust him slightly, but he was the closest thing to a friend Chazz had at Duel Academy right now – in fact he was the closest thing to a friend Chazz had in the world. And if he ever really needed to talk it was now, but that was out of the question, with Syrus there.

Yeah, Syrus Truesdale, brother to the spawn of Satan Obelisk from last night. What exactly did Zane think he was doing? The actions not only confused Chazz to no end – was it some kind of joke? – but scared him too. Chazz definitely did not like being intimidated – if that was even what the older Truesdale was doing. Oh it was all so crazy.

"Alright Chazzy?"

Chazz looked up at Jaden and quickly rearranged his features from one of tiredness to one of anger, "It's Chazz moron."

"Oh yeah, sorry buddy," Jaden plonked himself down next to Chazz, "Looking kinda sleepy."

Chazz tried to sigh, irritated, but it came out as a yawn. Damn. Jaden grinned slightly and poked Chazz, "Hey! Geroff!" he protested feebly. Jaden grinned and poked him again. Before Chazz had a chance to retaliate Chumley had run up to them.

"C'mon Sy… Jayden, grilled cheese… for… dinner," he pronounced between breaths, he then ran back towards the Slifer dorm, followed by Syrus and then Jaden who called back a quick, "See ya later Chazz!"

Chazz didn't watch them leave, instead he stood up and made his way slowly back up to his room. He didn't feel much like eating. Perhaps there he could figure out some way to stop Zane from… whatever the guy was planning.

He shut the door, and made his way over to his bed, where he lay on his side, curled his knees up slightly and thought about what he was going to do. However as soon as his head hit the pillow Chazz's eyes shut and he fell fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours later there was a soft knocking at Chazz's door. It slowly lulled Chazz back to the world, and he sat up, yawned, stretched then realised who it was at the door and cursed. He took a quick look at his clock – 11:05pm. His grey eyes went from the clock up to the door, maybe, just maybe if he sat there and didn't make a noise _he_ would go away. However, one minute later the knocking ceased, Chazz sighed. Good, so Zane wasn't _that _keen. But then there was a soft voice from outside the room, "Chazz?"

He drew his knees up to his chest and let his head fall onto them, his eyes closed. He sighed again.

"I know you're there Chazzanova, I can hear you sighing."

Chazz looked up at the door again, damn. He slipped off the bed and slowly opened the door to Zane. "The name's Chazz."

"Yeah, you bet it is," Zane replied, wearing that same goddamn annoying smirk, "So you coming then?"

Chazz looked at him, he felt good for that couple of hours of sleep, though he wasn't sure if he was entirely prepared for what was to come, "Fine. Wait here."

"Why?"

"I've got to put my shoes on genius," Chazz replied his usual sarcastic tone lacing his words.

Zane grinned to himself and lent on the doorframe as Chazz disappeared within to put on his shoes. "Tired are we Chazz?" he called into the room, having already seen from Chazz's face that he was.

"No," Chazz replied stubbornly, returning a couple of seconds later with his boots on, however he was reluctant to leave the room, he eyed Zane suspiciously, "Okay. So – so if I come with you now you'll leave me alone?"

Zane shook his head, "When did I say that?" he caught the look on Chazz's face, " – lets just see where this date does."

"First of, _this _isn't going anywhere, second, this isn't a date… I don't even-"

Before he could finish the sentence Zane had caught him around the waist and used his other hand to tilt Chazz's head up into a kiss. Bewildered from the suddenness it took Chazz a few seconds to acknowledge what was going on, a few seconds to start struggling. Zane pulled back and grinned, "Coming then?"

Chazz narrowed his eyes at him, but before he could speak Zane linked his hand to Chazz's and started to drag him off.

"Hey! Get off me! Where are you taking me? I said get off!" Chazz complained consistently. Zane rolled his eyes to himself, they were just outside the Obelisk dorm, but Chazz's constant rebellion against him was making him hot. He quickly did the only thing he could do to stop Chazz talking, and keep moving. He placed a hand over Chazz's mouth, removed his hand from Chazz's and placed it around his hip.

Chazz struggled "Ee! Geh oo ee! Fugh oo!" came Chazz's muffled arguments.

Zane sighed, "If you don't shut up Chazz people might hear you… coming off with me… in the middle of the night," he grinned slightly, teasing Chazz was too much fun.

Chazz snarled but stopped trying to talk, but he also stopped walking. However this didn't seem to work either, Zane just pulled him closer in his vice like grip and started to drag him along. Chazz tried to dig his heals into the floor but couldn't stop them, Zane was so damn strong. Kicking and struggling all the way Chazz didn't really pay attention to where they were going.

Eventually Zane stopped, took his hands off Chazz's mouth and waist but then caught Chazz's wrist as he tried to run away. Chazz hadn't known where he was, and so didn't know where to run to, however anywhere away from Zane sounded good at that moment.

"Get off me! Stop! I've had enough!" Chazz started to yell, Zane just smirked slightly and dragged him over to a ledge of grass just poking out over the sand. And that was when Chazz finally realized where they were, the beach. Well at least now he could make a run for it, and know how to get back to safety. "You pervert! You're too old! I'm not gay!" Chazz shrieked, only for Zane to turn around and look at him with an eyebrow quirked.

"Oh really?" he asked simply.

"Yes really! You sick bastard!" Chazz protested trying to wriggle his wrist out of Zane's hand, proving, yet again, that he couldn't. "Get! Off! Me! You stupid mother fucker!"

Zane just grinned annoyingly, "Language Chazz," he said before tilting Chazz up into another kiss. Chazz struggled and squirmed and tried to hit Zane only to have both his wrists taken hold of tightly. Employing his tactic of keeping his mouth rammed shut to Zane's it was then very unpleasant for Chazz to feel Zane nibbling slightly on his lip. "Mmfgh!" Chazz tried to protest whilst keeping his mouth shut, and whilst having Zane's lips attached to his.

The light nibbling evidently wasn't working so Zane started to nibble harder much to Chazz's discomfort. Slightly frustrated Zane bit down hard on Chazz's lip, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave a bruise. Chazz opened his mouth to protest with a disgruntled 'OW!' when he found Zane's tongue forcing it's way into Chazz's mouth. Chazz's eyes bulged. He tried to raise his hands to push Zane away but Zane's pinned them down.

Eventually Zane's tongue withdrew from Chazz's mouth, and he came up for air. Chazz managed to take a step backwards and say breathlessly, "You're crazy!"

Zane just shook his head at the raven-haired boy, "So… how'd you like it?"

Chazz's eyes bulged slightly more and his cheeks started to turn a light shade of pink before Zane, seeing the horrified look on Chazz's face, then added, whilst trying to suppress a grin, " – the view."

Chazz swallowed, trying to ignore the colour flooding to his face, "It's a beach," he replied slightly stupidly, his mind being slightly warped from what he thought Zane had said before.

"Nice isn't it?"

Chazz stayed silent, taking a look at the surroundings. Zane was right; it did look nice, the sea lit by the soft, pale glow of the moon and stars shinning brightly… almost romantic. Chazz quickly banished the thought.

"So…"

Zane didn't end the sentence and Chazz narrowed his eyes slightly at him in thought – though he found it impossible to determine what he was thinking. "So what?" he said, his voice indicating more of a statement than a question.

Zane just smirked in reply and then sank lightly to the ground, of course bringing Chazz down with him – who cursed and scowled having not expected the action. "So… Chazz you sure-"

"Zane?" a voice called out over the beach towards the pair, interrupting Zane.

It was Chazz who answered the newcomer, in slight horror at what he thought they might see he said incredulously, "Alexis?"

A/N Ooh cliffhanger. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. This chapter is useless I know, though I felt I should get something up. I'm intrigued about what's gonna happen next – I have a few ideas so it should be interesting… hopefully…


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Chazz," Alexis' tone was bored; Chazz could see she looked intrigued though. He quickly managed to remove his wrist from Zane's grip as the older boy had been caught unawares, "What're you guys doing?"

Chazz opened his mouth to find an excuse in his brain but none came. He gaped at Alexis trying desperately to find something to say, or an excuse to shut his mouth, but nothing came and she just looked at him like Chazz had something wrong with him.

"Uh… Chazz? You okay?" For some reason Chazz still couldn't shut his mouth – what was he going to say? He was relying on his brain to get him out of it but right now it had come to a stand still. Zane cast him an amused look.

"He… I – the… won't-" the words wouldn't quite fit together in the boy's head and as he babbled Zane shook his head slightly with a small smirk and stood up.

The cerulean haired boy opened his own mouth to speak and Chazz was about to stop him when he said, "Chazz fell down – hit his head. I was just walking by."

Chazz let his gaze quickly flit over to Zane's, well that was probably the only decent thing he'd ever done. Kind of sweet actually, wait, no, it was not sweet. It was gross, Chazz decided he'd better make a run for it, but he couldn't, not with Alexis there. She'd find out and then Chazz's life would just about be over. Chazz shut his mouth.

"In the middle of the night?" Alexis replied to Zane. _Oh sure, she can ask if I'm okay when my mouths hanging open like an idiot but not when I supposedly smashed my head,_ Chazz thought. "What were you doing round here anyway?"

"You're here too!" Chazz protested, the only sensible thing that had come into his mind for quite sometime. Alexis looked over at him, she had been staring at Zane, slightly adoringly Chazz thought and for some reason that made him want to tear out Alexis' eyes so that she couldn't look at Zane like that anymore… ever.

"Oh. I was thinking," Alexis looked from Chazz down to the floor then back up at Zane. Chazz could've hissed. It wasn't that he liked Zane, of course not, it was just… the guy was probably tricking Alexis into liking him. Yeah that was it, tricking her, and no one should be tricked like that by Zane, it was unfair. Especially not Alexis, Chazz thought anyway. Since no one spoke Alexis carried on, "About my brother, it's been tough since he's gotten back."

"Is he doing any better?" Chazz looked over at Zane as he spoke, it was like the older boy had just forgotten about him. Great, so he'd been dragged off in the middle of the night by Zane the cave man to be forgotten about?

"Not really – they said he's gonna take time… to get his memories back, you know?"

Before Zane could answer Chazz did, with a loud "Mm, that's really interesting Alexis," in fact the raven-haired boy couldn't give a damn, but Alexis had to get away from Zane, whilst she still could anyway. "Well like you said, it's the middle of the night. I've gotta go."

"Are you sure you're okay Chazz?"

Chazz nodded sharply to Alexis' question and turned to walk back up the Obelisk dorms when Zane caught his wrist. However, luckily he'd done it at such an angle so as Alexis couldn't see.

"You sure you should go back already?" Zane asked, though Chazz could see there was a double meaning to his words, from his eyes. What Zane was saying was for Alexis' benefit, what Zane meant was 'we're not done here yet'.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Chazz said, giving a little squirm with his arm, Zane's grip tightened, "Uh… maybe not."

Zane offered an innocent smile when Alexis then thankfully said, "Well guys I'd better go… see you around?" and left. However there was something in the Obelisk girl's eyes when she said that which was directed at Chazz that unnerved him slightly and for a fleeting second he thought she knew, but that was absurd… how could she?

Waiting till the girl was out of ear shot Zane turned all his attention back to the smaller, paler boy who he had caught by the wrist, "You owe me Chazzy," he said grinning a little too much for Chazz's comfort.

"What! How?"

"For covering up," Zane snaked a hand around Chazz's hip and pulled him closer, Chazz could see, out of the corner of his eye, Alexis making her way off along the beach. Please God don't let her turn around… please. "I could've just told her about me and you…"

"There is no me and you psycho," Chazz replied hastily, though a little too late giving off the impression that he'd forgotten to correct Zane, which made the boy smirk.

"Yeah, that. So, what're you going to do about it?" Zane pulled Chazz even closer until Chazz's chest was pressed right against his own and he had to lean backwards to look the boy in the eye.

"What're you talking about? I'm not going to-" before he could finish his sentence Zane swept down a little and caught Chazz into another kiss. Annoyed at being cut off in the middle of his sentence, though unaware to any feelings of annoyance at the kiss Chazz placed his free hand on Zane's chest and tried to push himself away from him, though this time the push was a little more feeble, and after a couple of pushes Chazz just gave up and let his hand rest on the older boy's chest. He slumped onto Zane's arm and let the boy kiss him, however he didn't return it.

Taking advantage of this fact Zane slid his tongue into Chazz's mouth, exploring for just the second time that night, and letting himself enjoy the taste of Chazz. Chazz, whose eyes, unlike Zane's, were open, was watching Alexis walk off still. She hadn't turned around but if she did she was sure to see them. Eventually Zane had to come up for air and when he did he was still smirking with a kind of triumph that Chazz didn't like. Annoying man.

"How about to make up you come on a date with me, again, the day after tomorrow?" Zane's eyes were glinting with something Chazz didn't particularly like.

"No. Way. In. Hell."

Zane quirked an eyebrow, "Fine, I guess you won't mind me telling Alexis about us then," he grinned to Chazz and before Chazz knew what was happening he opened his mouth and yelled, "ALEX-"

"No! Stop!" Chazz's eyes were wide with alarm, "Fine… alright. Whatever, just don't tell Alexis!"

Luckily the Obelisk girl hadn't turned around. Zane grinned to Chazz, "Good. Then I'll come find you in two days," he pushed forward again and kissed Chazz, who just rolled his eyes to himself and let Zane have it.

Off half way along the beach, Alexis Rhodes did turn around, intrigued by the shout, but she didn't want conversation right now. So she waited a while before seeing whom it was who'd yelled, she thought it was Zane. For a long time Alexis had liked Zane, he was hot, and cute and funny and although he was quiet he was lovely when you got to know him. And so good at duelling so manly… As she turned around it must've been Zane who'd shouted, seeing as he and Chazz were the only ones on the beach now. Zane and Chazz, kissing on the beach now. Alexis' eyes widened. Zane and Chazz who'd of thought it? Well definitely not her, and she definitely didn't like it. Chazz Princeton that stupid moron who'd tried to pronounce his love to her with a stupid duel was snogging Zane on the beach, her Zane. She scowled. Chazz was going to pay for this…

A/N Hahaha! Again a cliffhanger with Alexis. Sure the chapter isn't up to much, in fact it's quite short and crappy, but whatever. Thought that would be a good place to end. Plus glad you guys liked the other two… look out for updates!


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you're okay Lexi?"

Alexis turned to her roommate Mindy and nodded, "Yeah… I'm fine, just-" she tried to think up an excuse other than the truth, "- miss my brother that's all." Okay so it wasn't that far from the truth. Alexis did miss her brother, but he was back now, and fine well except for the memory loss, but right now she was thinking about what she'd seen on the beach last night.

"You've hardly eaten anything…"

"I'm not very hungry," Alexis pushed her plate lightly away and looked at Mindy in the face. "I think I'll go for a walk…" she stood up about to leave when Mindy grabbed her hand.

"Hey Alexis, tell me what's going on with you?" Mindy's gaze was not just curious but a little suspicious as well. Alexis sighed and slumped back into her seat.

"Okay… okay," she said looking over her shoulder to where Zane sat – not alone but with plenty of fans and friends around him, though decidedly best-friendless – she looked back at Mindy her voice lowering to a harsh whisper, "You'll never guess who I saw down by the beach yesterday…"

Mindy leaned closer and sly smile on her lips, obviously intrigued by the news of some new gossip, "Ooh… who?"

Alexis leant forward slightly more, "Only Zane and Chazz…"

At the other end of the Obelisk dinning hall Zane nodded in reply to his friend, "Mmm."

"I know like it was so totally awesome," the Obelisk continued, speaking to the whole table but it sounded to Zane that the conversation was just directed at him. Hero worship.

A couple of girls from down the table replied to the boy and the conversation carried on. It was getting boring though, truth be told Zane thought he should've arranged to meet Chazz tonight, though he had held hopes of going to see his best friend after finishing dinner. However, perhaps sooner was better than later. He stood up and dismissed himself from the table, making sure no one was going to try and come with him.

Making his was out of the dinning hall Zane passed Alexis who was leaning close to her friend Mandy – or Mindy – or whatever, and talking in whispers. He smiled to her, and she blushed. Typical. She was probably talking about him; of course he'd known for ages that the younger Rhodes liked him. It was obvious from everything she did towards him, and he liked her, just not like that. She was attractive, he supposed, he could just never have feelings like that for her when Chazz was around. Sure he thought she was cute, but still, _not while Chazz was around._

"Hey Zane."

Zane looked over at her, she was still slightly pink in the face and her friend – Mindy? – was looking at him slight oddly but he just smiled warmly in reply, "Alexis… Mindy."

"Hey I was wondering if you're going down to the light house tonight?"

"Uh, maybe," Zane frowned slightly at her, he usually talked to Alexis by the light house but they never arranged to meet…

"Because I am, and I was wondering if you wanted to meet down there later?"

Oh God, was she asking him out? "Well I've got a load of essays to do tonight…" Zane said trying to think his way out of it, which he usually did well however he looked down to see Alexis was pouting slightly sadly, well no harm could come of it if he just agreed. After all it wasn't like she was going to rape him or anything, "I'll see if I can make time," he said feeling slightly uneasy at the way Alexis smiled at the reply, "I'll see you later then…" he added dismissing himself.

The corridors were luckily deserted, seeing as most people were at dinner, maybe it wasn't that lucky, just obvious. Zane passed a couple of people on his way, none of whom he knew but all seemed to know him, it was odd but had been happening for such a long time the Obelisk had gotten used to it. He pushed the door to the infirmary open slightly and looked around; still deserted except for Atticus, and nurse who was drawing the curtains she looked over at him as he entered.

"Oh… Zane, come to see Atticus again?" Zane had been up here so many times that the nurse knew him by name now, she had been one of the only people who hadn't before Atticus had returned the school. Zane gave her a small smile, "He's sleeping at the moment, poor dear, but you're welcome to sit with him. You can wake him if you want – he hasn't had any visitors since his sister yesterday lunch time, he'd probably appreciate a friend."

Zane nodded to show he understood and made his way over to the seat next to Atticus' bed, the nursed smiled pleasantly, "I'll leave you too it then," and with that she bustled out.

Zane watched her go then turned his cerulean gaze back to the former Obelisk who was lying asleep in bed. He didn't make a move to wake him; perhaps talking to Atticus about what was going on for Zane would be easier if Atticus _was_ asleep. Zane smiled slightly at the thought.

"Hey," he said softly into the silence, "This is odd… I've never spoken to some one sleeping, it's crazy… well… anyway I need to talk to you about something…"

-------------------------------------------------------

Back in his room Chazz stared down at the padlock in his hand then up at the door. He was sitting on his large, king-sized bed cross-legged thinking. Everything was so confusing. It even hurt his brain to think about why it was confusing.

Sighing he tried to concentrate the main question which was killing his sense of reason was this – did he want to put a padlock on his door or not? The simple answer was yes, but there was something, some small, mindless feeling somewhere in the back of his head that was telling Chazz that he didn't want to lock Zane out. Maybe he wanted Zane to come and take him back to the beach – maybe he wanted to kiss Zane… _I'm insane; I've actually gone insane, _Chazz thought whilst slumping back to lie in his bed, disentangling his bed to rest them.

He clutched the padlock tighter in his hand. Damn Zane, damn him to hell! It was just like him to trick Chazz into this kind of the thing. Zane was clever like that; he could confuse Chazz like this. Chazz scowled at the ceiling. But, even so, he did like the feeling of Zane's arm around his waist… Zane's mouth on his own… Zane's tongue – No! No! _NO! _Chazz tried to stop thinking about it. No, it was wrong. Zane had got it wrong. He was just a slightly attractive older guy who was tricking Chazz into thinking the wrong thing, tricking him into liking him, which, of course he didn't! No, Chazz hated Zane with his stupid azure eyes and kinda cute looking hair and his strong arms and – _stop it! _Chazz mentally kicked himself. No more.

Acting on pure spontaneous instinct Chazz stood up, made his way quickly over to the door and slammed the padlock on. There. No more Zane. Good, Chazz couldn't help a small sinking feeling rising within himself, no – it was _good_!

He turned around and lent against the door when an ugly yellow creature flew out of his pocket and floated in front of his stormy gaze. Chazz sighed angrily.

"Hey boss!" the Ojama was far too happy for Chazz to let his mind rest.

"What do you want?"

"You're looking pretty unhappy."

Chazz shook his head and made his was over to slump back on his bed, he put his head on his pillow and lay sideways, curling up slightly on top of the sheets.

"Boss?"

"I'm fine," he replied dryly.

"Why'd you put the padlock on the door?"

Chazz closed his eyes to the yellow duel spirit, "To stop that arsehole Zane getting in here."

"But you like Zane."

Chazz's eyes snapped open and he stared at Ojama yellow in a mingled look of shock and disgust, "No I don't."

"Yeah you do Boss, you keep thinking about him."

"Shut up! No I don't!" Chazz hissed, aiming a swipe at the spirit who dodged out the way.

"But you were thinking about him a minute ago – you were thinking you liked to kiss him."

Chazz swallowed feeling a blush climb up his neck into his cheeks, "You're wrong you stupid little… slimy thing! I hate Zane and I hate you!" he aimed another swipe for the Ojama again and this time caught him around the middle, closing his hand around the yellow creature's little belly. The thing squeaked in shock, "I do not like Zane! And I don't like kissing him! It's gross and disgusting and I hate it!" Chazz hissed squeezing the little duel spirit in his hand.

"Uh… okay, whatever you say Boss," the thing replied although Chazz could detect a sense of sarcasm to it's voice, "But if you hate him why are you blushing?"

Chazz let out a small scream of annoyance, "I'm not blushing!"

"Uh yeah you are."

"It's cause it's hot in here! Now get out! Go away!" he said pulling his deck out of his trouser pocket and finding the Ojama's card, "Leave me alone!" he said forcing the yellow spirit in his hand back into it's card. It disappeared and Chazz sighed - _stupid Ojama, didn't know what it was talking about._

However, although Chazz wouldn't admit it, the Ojama did know what he was talking about. He knew a lot more than Chazz would say.

---------------------------

Atticus woke up, feeling a little groggy he didn't open his eyes, just yet, when a voice disturbed his thoughts.

"This is odd… I've never spoken to some one sleeping, it's crazy… well… anyway I need to talk to you about something…"

_Zane?_ About to open his mouth to speak Atticus thought better of it and kept his eyes closed and his mouth shut. Maybe Zane was going to open up to him like he'd used to – after extensive torture – well Atticus playing his ukulele and singing rhymes at his best friend. He tried to rearrange his features back into a kind of sleepy blankness as Zane continued to speak.

"It's about Chazz – and your sister really."

So Chazz and his sister – weird. Well he supposed Chazz had liked Alexis for a while maybe, well perhaps. Most guys liked his sister. Well all Atticus knew for sure was that Alexis liked Zane, which was maybe why the guy was up here talking to him. Maybe she'd gone off with Chazz and left Zane that sounded more like it. Atticus might've grinned with self-admiration, if he wasn't desperately trying to strain his brain into keeping a straight face.

"I suppose if you were awake you'd be on Lexi's side really… I can understand that obviously, but-"

Zane had stopped speaking and Atticus could hear him taking a deep breath, _but what?_

"_But thing is I don't really like her – well I do like her but not like that. Anyway, I just don't want to see her get hurt… I know it's stupid to be thinking like this already I mean she hasn't even said anything but it's obvious. I sound so paranoid. But aside from Alexis, I like someone else. I told you about it before – before… you know all of this. Like I said – I like someone else, well more than like. And I don't want Alexis to get in the way…"_

Atticus mentally raised an eyebrow; get in the way of what? And he didn't have any idea which girl Zane was talking about; hell he didn't have any idea about what had happened before he'd become a shadow rider, well apart from ages before. No, he'd lost all his memories – and he hated it. Atticus wondered if the nurse was going to give him one of those muffins for a late night snack, that would be good.

"She needs to find someone else-" 

Oh, Zane was still here.

"Cause I like Chazz."

_What!_ Zane didn't talk for a while and Atticus dared to half open one of his eyes to see Zane standing looking out of the window, the curtains had been drawn but Zane was holding one of the curtains to the side. Atticus opened his other eye only to shut them quickly again when Zane turned around.

"I guess you don't remember huh? But I like him Atticus – so much. And I know he likes me, he does… I'm sure of it. He has to. I like him so much – I need him."

Boring – with a capital 'B'. Atticus would've sighed if he was sure Zane wasn't looking. But really was this Zane talking? Atticus was sure he'd never been like it before it was so weird.

"Hmm I sound like an idiot don't I? I guess I've wanted to say that aloud to someone who'd listen for ages. Not that you're listening cause your asleep – okay I'm going to stop myself before I start to ramble or something. Anyway I miss you Atty, I miss my best friend and I want you back to talk to."

Atticus heard Zane sigh and wondered if he should 'wake up' now but he decided against it as the next thing he heard was the door open.

"Better go now though… got some essays and stuff to finish off you know? I said I'd meet your sister later too. Should be fun."

Atticus heard Zane chuckle slightly and then the door shut and he opened his eyes. Zane was gone. Well. That would be something to not tell – or accidentally let slip to Alexis next time she visited. If he didn't forget that was.

A/N Hmm, this is going a little too deep for my likings. Hoping to make the next chap more fun and whatever. I dunno Atticus is likely to reappear some more cause he is rocking. Anyway I've sorted out my plot in my head, and Alexis is being evil so sorry to all you Lexi fans. Plus I've mixed up all the time zones by accident, like I know Chazz wasn't in Obelisk blue with Ojama yellow and Atty wasn't in the sanatorium at the same time – just go with the flow people! Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon !


	5. Chapter 5

Zane placed his pen on his desk and stretched. Finally. He'd thought that essay was going to take forever, but it was only, he checked the digital clock blaring it's numbers across the desk at him in the dark, nine fifteen. He yawned. Good, still forty five minutes until curfew, well not that the Obelisk blue paid much attention to the curfew after all, but still if he was going to do what he was thinking about then it would be an excuse to get out early. And what he was thinking about doing was going down to the lighthouse to talk to Alexis. 

After all he and Lexi were still friend, right? Admittedly it was a little weird that she liked him still, and he liked Chazz. He'd been living with Alexis as friends, both knowing she liked him, for a long time. But that look she'd given him in the cafeteria… If Zane's suspicions were correct, and they usually were, then Alexis was choosing to make a move on him at exactly the wrong time.

Standing up Zane left the room not having to turn any lights out seeing as he'd been so preoccupied with that essay that he hadn't turned any on. It would probably hurt Alexis' feelings if he didn't show and not only did he feel he should look after the youngest Rhodes for Atticus but he owed it to Alexis to make sure she didn't think her and him were going places they weren't. He felt he was being paranoid, and Zane wasn't sure if that was too far from the truth. Was he making something out of nothing…?

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now it is very important to remember that the field card Skyscraper not only…" 

Chazz yawned, he'd heard this lesson far too many times, the fact that it was taught by Professor Banner and that he'd had to sit through classes like it all day, just made it so much more boring. Unusually for him he just couldn't pay attention either, it wasn't the fact that he didn't want to, his mind just kept wandering.

Placing an elbow on his desk he rested his chin on his knuckles and looked around. In front of him Jaden Yuki was sleeping, as normal, Chumley Huffington on one side trying to keep awake, and on Jaden's other side Syrus Truesdale snoozing. Chazz stared slightly at Syrus for a second, Syrus _Truesdale_. His grey gaze then turned to the older Truesdale, who was sitting a row behind Chazz to the left of the room. If he just shifted a bit he could see… Chazz turned slightly in his seat to get a better view of Zane.

He might _absolutely detest_ Zane, but it didn't mean he couldn't watch him in class. God he sounded like a stalker now. Chazz turned his attention back to Banner, for all of five seconds, before he found his concentration sliding away, back to a certain Obelisk.

His overcast eyes travelled slowly down from Zane's face, damn that desk being so high. He closed his eyes slightly and shook his head a little to try and shake himself out of it. There was nothing at all attractive about Zane, _nothing at all_. Then why couldn't Chazz stop looking at him? He sighed slightly, a little louder than he thought he had in fact when Professor Banner stopped talking about bloody Skyscraper and looked up at him.

"Chazz Princeton when does the effect of Skyscraper not work?" 

Chazz goggled at the ever-smiling teacher; he hadn't even heard the question, just his name being called out. Everyone was staring at him. He couldn't think. Oh Christ Zane was looking. Skyscraper what did he know about Skyscraper? People were starting to laugh. What the hell did Skyscraper do? Alexis was poking his back.

"Chazz? Are you okay?" 

Chazz looked around slightly and was brought back to earth by Alexis' voice. He looked over at Banner again, "I – uh…" Skyscraper… when does the effect of Skyscraper not work? The professor's words echoed in his head. He knew this, he'd been taught it before… who did he know who used Skyscraper? That Slifer slacker Jaden! "- The effect of Skyscraper doesn't work when it's being attacked," he said managing to regain his icy tone.

"That's the right answer Chazz! But I think you weren't paying attention, so it'd be best for you if you stayed behind after class…"

"What!" Chazz hissed, he had to go hide in his room tonight away from Zane, "I got the answer right!" Banner just smiled annoyingly.

"You weren't paying attention Chazz, it's best if you stay behind tomorrow as well to catch up."

Chazz glared but let it drop he didn't want three nights detention after all. He let his head fall onto the desk in front of him, this could not be happening. He could feel someone watching him and let his stormy eyes look sideways to find a pair of cerulean ones across the row staring right back with a smirk. Chazz felt a blush tinge his cheeks and looked away from Zane to turn his attention back to Banner at the front of the class. Sitting up straight he could still feel Zane's eyes on him, but he was not going to turn around. Not going to look at him. He squirmed slightly uncomfortably in his seat Zane's gaze burning a hole in his side. He was _not_ turning around.

-----------------------------------------------------

This sucked. He had to stay here all through dinnertime to redo some of the work they did in class then sort Banner's papers, for two days! Not only did that mean that he was going to be getting the crap food not even Jaden would eat for tea, but also he'd be way too tired to do his essays. Screw this.

Banner had just left and Chazz was sitting alone at the teacher's desk, a pen in his hand and a four page long paper about bloody Skyscraper in front of him. It should be easy now though, as the reason he had been so bored in class was because he'd heard a million times. And at least now he didn't have stupid Zane distracting him from working. Chazz had only gotten to where he was in duel academy through a lot of work – a lot of work, and he wasn't about to give up just because Zane was there staring at him awkwardly. Stupid Zane.

Chazz looked down at his paper:

Question One. What monster type is Skyscraper associated with? 

Well that was obvious. Chazz scrawled down an answer, see this was easy with out some stupid teal haired boy staring at him. Why was he even staring at him?

Question Two. What card type is Skyscraper? 

It wasn't like he'd tried to attract the older boy's attention. He didn't want it. That was why there was a damned padlock on his door.

Question Three. Is there a limited amount of times you can play Skyscraper in a duel?

The bloody perve was probably trying to eye him up. Really had the whole world gone insane? It was crazy someone like him and someone like Zane didn't work together even if Chazz was that way inclined…

Question Four. If you can, how do you stop Skyscraper? 

Chazz looked down at the question paper in a slightly confused way. He knew the answer to his, he knew he did. Wait… He stared down in horror at what was written above the question.

_Question One. What monster type is Skyscraper associated with? _Zane.

_Question Two. What card type is Skyscraper? _Zane.

_Question Three. Is there a limited amount of times you can play Skyscraper in a duel? _Zane.

And there off to the side of the paper 'Zane' 'Zane' 'Zane'. What was wrong with him? Did he even write that? It was crazy. Even though Zane wasn't in the room somehow he was meddling with Chazz's brain. He put his pen to the paper and scribbled out what he had written furiously. Zane was so… Gah! He literally felt like screaming. Still scribbling furiously Chazz's thoughts were only broken by a voice. A calm, annoyingly familiar voice that somehow, although Chazz would hate to admit it, was very welcome.

"What're you doing?"

Chazz didn't look up, "What do you think, genius?"

" – what're you crossing out?"

No way in hell was he going to tell the cause of all his misery that he was scribbling out his name, so he responded with another question, better to change the subject, "Shouldn't you be in dinner?"

"Thought I'd go later with my boyfriend."

Still not looking up Chazz wrote the correct answer for question one whilst saying, "I'm not your boyfriend Zane," though his tone wasn't anywhere near as angry as the first time he'd said that phrase to Zane, in fact it was kind of bored.

Zane, as ever, just smirked in response.

"Won't you be missed?" Chazz asked, for once it was him starting the conversation.

"By who…? You're here and Atticus is in the sanatorium," the tinniest sad note in his voice.

Chazz scowled, "Why would _I _miss _your_ presence?" however he did now look up at Zane his grey eyes full of concern, betraying his true feelings, "Besides you have all those other friends… and your little fans."

Zane quirked an eyebrow, moving slightly closer to Chazz to study him from the other side of the desk, he grinned slightly, "Who? Like you?"

"You wish Zane," Chazz replied smartly, though a small blush was staining his cheeks. Zane chuckled slightly as Chazz hurriedly got back to his work, "Shut it Zane."

Zane smirked and made his way around to Chazz's side of the desk, swinging a chair over from the wall to sit on. He read over Chazz's shoulder as the younger boy wrote, "Actually Chazz Skyscraper can be cancelled out by _any_ field spell."

"I knew that," Chazz hissed crossing out his answer and scrawling down the right one, "It's hard to work when your leaning over me like that you know," he said, annoyed. Zane didn't move, "That means go away jerk," he added trying to concentrate on what he was answering but becoming much more preoccupied by Zane's breath on his neck, "I'm trying to work here," he said, spinning to face Zane whose cobalt eyes were looking right back at his, much closer than Chazz had anticipated. Chazz's gaze dropped unintentionally to Zane's lips and he found his breath caught in his throat, he quickly looked back up at Zane's eyes. Why was Zane having this effect on him?

Zane smirked.

A/N Yay! Alexis and Zane's talk down at the lighthouse shall remain mysterious, for now. Next chapter will be some hot and heavy Zane/Chazz . Okies, r + r please people and I'm glad so many of you guys enjoyed it. Another thing, the plot is in my mind, but if it turns out bad don't hate me this is my first ever fan fic! Though the plot should be good… crosses fingers until next time dudes.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong Chazz?" Zane's voice held a certain taunting note in it.

"Nothing," Chazz swallowed feeling slightly light headed and just about managed to tear his eyes away from Zane's to look back down at the paper before him. But he couldn't read it, well he could, but the words didn't make sense in his brain. It was obviously all Zane's fault; if he wasn't there acting so calm and annoying then Chazz would be able to concentrate. He was about to voice these thoughts when he felt a hand slide onto his knee. He shuddered a slight chill of what Chazz could only think were repulsion were running up and down his spine at super fast speeds. Zane's hand moved slightly higher up his leg slowly, very slowly. He closed his eyes and opened them again gradually trying to take control of the hot flush flooding into his face; Zane was so not getting the satisfaction of knowing what he was doing was having an effect.

Looking back at the paper, trying to ignore the hand on his leg, Chazz read the question.

Question Two… 

Zane's hand was moving up, Chazz, not moving his eyes from his paper in fear of what might happen if he turned to face Zane, lifted his own hand from where it was holding the question paper down and placed it over Zane's. He then proceeded to take Zane's wrist and remove his hand from his leg. He didn't speak; unsure of whether he could keep his voice level or not.

Right back to the work;

Question Two… 

Zane's hand was back. Chazz reached down and grabbed Zane's wrist more forcefully than before, "Off," he said shortly his voice slightly hoarser than usual but not that much.

Question Two… 

He just wasn't going to give up was he? Chazz reached down gripped around Zane's wrist and tried to lift his hand however Zane was resisting him this time. Damnit. "Get off," he tried to command the older boy, to no avail, scowling he turned to face Zane and started to hiss, "Now listen to me perve I am not-"

But Chazz had to stop right there as Zane had lent forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Chazz, who had accidentally let his eyes shut, snapped them back open and attempted to regain his scowl, however in the initial shock of the kiss he'd released his grip of Zane's wrist and the hand was now snaking around his waist. Chazz pulled his head away from Zane's and gave the older boy his best death glare, which just made Zane smirk.

"What is wrong with you?" Chazz hissed, irritated, his best death glare which had once made a twelve year old cry was just making this annoying, jumped up, arrogant… idiot smirk!

Zane just shook his head and stood up, using the arm around Chazz's waist to pull him up too, "Shh," he said leaning forward and kissing Chazz gently on the lips before pulling back.

"No I will not 'shh'! Just get the fu-" Chazz didn't resist from Zane's kiss though it was too short to really matter anymore, "-ck off me! What do you not understand? I don't-" Zane lent in and kissed him again, "want-" and again, "to ki-" and again, this time trying to deepen the kiss but Chazz took a step backwards, Zane moving with him his arm still firmly around Chazz's waist, "-ss you-" Chazz continued to move backwards and Zane just followed him, eventually slamming Chazz's back against the wall, the force knocking Chazz's breath out so that his last word sounded more like a moan of want than what Chazz had intended, "…Zane."

Zane, still smirking - annoying Chazz to no end - lent forward again and pressed his lips against Chazz's. The younger boy managed to clamp his mouth shut against Zane who pulled back slightly and looked Chazz in the eyes. Chazz frowned and Zane quirked an eyebrow. He placed a hand on the side of Chazz's face and lent in to kiss him again, and Chazz clamped his lips shut again, but Zane wasn't aiming to kiss there. Zane's lips met with the sensitive skin on the side of Chazz's neck, Chazz let out an unintentional gasp as the older boy started to nibble and lick just below his ear. Regaining his senses for half a second Chazz placed a hand on Zane's chest to try and push him away, but his strength seemed to be sapped from him by Zane. Zane just reached up with his own hand and took Chazz's in his own grasp and moved the younger boy's hand to the side slightly.

As Zane worked his way slowly down Chazz's jaw line Chazz realised he was going to have hickies there later… big ones. But that didn't seem to matter any more, he let his eyes flicker shut to enjoy the moment. It was strange because right then the facts that Zane was… in fact… Zane, and a guy and that if anyone found out about it then, in his opinion, Chazz would be laughed out of duel academy, just didn't matter anymore. The only thing that matter was that Zane continued to kiss him.

Which seemed exactly what was going to happen, for now at least. Zane pulled away from Chazz's neck to press his lips against Chazz's again, and this time the raven-haired boy's lips weren't clamped shut. In fact Zane only had to nibble lightly on Chazz's bottom lip and he was invited in. He slid his tongue easily into the youngest Princeton's mouth, enjoying it when unexpectedly he felt Chazz's tongue poke against his own, but only slightly. Shyly, as though wanting Zane's approval before carrying on. Zane opened his eyes in slight surprise to be met with Chazz's closed lids and it was then Zane knew he wanted all of Chazz, more than ever before. Zane closed his eyes again and met Chazz's tongue with his own, going much gentler than before. Chazz had finally reacted and Zane didn't want that to change for the world.

Letting Chazz become accustomed to this obviously new sensation, Zane disentangled his hand from Chazz's and let it wrap itself around Chazz's miniscule waist with the other arm, as Chazz was now leaning off the wall to kiss Zane, Zane was holding him to him, just in case the younger boy suddenly changed his mind, which was, from Zane's point of view, very unlikely considering the way Chazz was now fighting Zane for dominance.

Eventually pulling away from one another for air Zane reopened his eyes again to see Chazz's still shut, facing slightly away from Zane, his expression unreadable. However the fact that Chazz's breathing was ragged and that it hadn't been Chazz to break the kiss, showed Chazz had been enjoying it.

"Chazz?" Zane said surveying his face, trying to get any emotion.

"What?" Chazz's reply was slightly breathless but irritated at the same time. He opened his eyes to look at Zane, the most prominent emotion in them – confusion. He was frowning slightly though at himself, not Zane, Chazz didn't understand why he'd kissed back – why he was slightly weak in the knees – why he wanted to kiss the older Obelisk again. Zane's cobalt gaze was fixed on Chazz's own, but he wouldn't make contact again, looking away from him. It was weird, whenever he touched Zane he couldn't think; he couldn't understand what he was feeling. He hated Zane, didn't he? Then why did standing there with Zane's arms around him feel so right? He looked back up at Zane, his eyes locked on the blunette's.

"Looked like you enjoyed that," it was a statement. Chazz scowled, stupid jerk had to go and ruin the moment.

"I did not."

"Felt like you enjoyed it," Zane was smirking now, Chazz's scowl just got angrier.

"You don't know what you're talking about jerk," he replied breaking the eye contact and looking away from Zane, "I hated it – like I hate you."

Zane mock pouted slightly, "You hate me?" he said, a small plan to see how much Chazz really did hate him forming in his mind.

"Yeah – I said that didn't I?" Chazz replied sarcastically.

"Guess you don't want to be with me anymore then…" he replied. Chazz goggled slightly, what? Zane was going to give up? That was unexpected. Zane then lent forward and pressed his lips against Chazz's sliding his tongue easily inside Chazz's mouth, Chazz's tongue responding immediately and as soon as he did Zane pulled back, "Oh… sorry Chazz you hate me right?"

Chazz glared at him, "Bastard," he growled, now knowing that perhaps he did like Zane, a little at least, and Zane knew that but he was going to make him say it. Zane freed Chazz from his grasp and took a step backwards, he was going to make Chazz do the running.

"Who, me? I'm just backing off like you wanted," Zane's smirk was infuriating, "So I'll be going now – unless you have anything to say?" he stood expectantly.

Chazz opened his mouth, then shut it again. No, he wouldn't say it, Zane was a stupid bastard.

"I see," Zane was still smirking, knowing he'd finally got him. Zane knew that he could stand what he was doing, but could Chazz? "See you around Chazz," and with that he turned to leave the room, just before exiting he then turned and called back, "Yeah I've got to go see Alexis anyway," the look on Chazz's face should've been framed in his opinion.

After Zane left Chazz slumped back against the wall wanting very badly to kick something, or someone. He closed his eyes and thought about what he'd just missed out on. _Bastard._ A voice then interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, hello Chazz, still not finished the work?"

Chazz's eyes snapped open to look at Professor Banner standing at the other entrance to the room, "I was…" he tried to think of a reason for standing up against a wall, with his eyes closed, "…thinking."

"Oh, I see," Banner smiled, well more than normal, " – What are those marks on your chin?"

Chazz's eyes bulged and he clapped a hand over them, "Nothing, they're nothing," he lied making his way back to the chair he'd been sitting on, "I'm almost done," he added, hopefully the professor would leave quickly.

"Ah okay, make sure you get some dinner when you're done," Banner turned and left, leaving an extremely disgruntled Chazz to do his work and think about what he was going to do about Zane.

A/N So sorry this chapter took so long to write. Hope you like it though? I dunno, thanks for your reviews people. Updates might be coming a little slower for the next chapter, cause I'm writing an essay for an important exam thing about ghosts and stuff… yeah it's gotta be handed in soon and I've got to perfect it. Though don't worry I haven't forgotten about this. Hmm… it's hard writing fluff.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Enough of the authors notes already – on with the story!

Chazz was miserable. Much more miserable than he had ever been in his entire life. Much more miserable than he thought anyone could ever been in the history of the world… ever – and, in his mind, that included the starving orphans and math teachers of the world. In fact, he decided, he had redefined the word, making it now about ten times worse. He supposed this was the kind of feeling that would engulf the earth's population only when the world ended – yes it was truly _that_ bad.

However the biggest problem was not how miserable he felt, but why he felt so miserable. It was obviously that he'd failed that last exam in Crowler's class – yes that had to be it… Failing an exam was enough to bring anyone's mood down; right? But then there was why he'd failed the exam – the reason being he couldn't concentrate so he'd finally given into temptation and spent the entire hour drawing Zane on his exam paper. Chazz's cheeks flushed red at the mere thought of it even now, when he was alone in his room.

But why the hell had he been drawing Zane on his exam paper? The only reason he could think of was the fact that he hated the older guy so much that he couldn't express himself in words. He hated him for sneaking into his room that night. He hated him for kissing him. He hated Zane for making him loose all his sleep that night. He hated him for _kidnapping _him and dragging him off down to the beach. He hated him for snogging him. He hated him for just sitting in class and being so easy to stare at. He hated Zane for getting causing him to get a detention. He hated him for making out with him. He hated him for walking away. Chazz hated Zane for his expressionless cobalt eyes. He hated the way Zane's cerulean hair blew slightly on the wind. But most of all he hated the way Zane made him feel so alive, so fortunate, and so… wanted.

Chazz scowled and scooped up his bag for first lesson. Really, what was he going on about? Zane Truesdale should burn in hell.

-----------------------------------------

An extremely ill tempered Chazz Princeton was stomping through Duel Academy. Obviously his mood was not at it's best and any younger members of the school, or Slifers, had learnt to steer well clear of the certain raven haired boy; and it was only nine in the morning and fifteen minutes until first class began.

There were a couple of contributing factors to Chazz's bad temper; he was pissed off cause it was raining and the long walk from the Slifer dorm to the main academy building had saturated not only him, but his clothes, and he just knew he was going to smell of damp all day. Not only that, his hair was plastered to his head in an extremely unflattering way – well he supposed a certain seaweed brain might call it 'cute', and lastly, but not least, that certain seaweed brain was making himself extremely scarce.

As ever the problem was Chazz hated Zane; and the fact that Zane wasn't even showing up to receive the verbal beating of a lifetime just infuriated Chazz more. Zane was always there when Chazz didn't want him to be, but never there when he wanted him. And so the verbal abuse Chazz had in store for the older Truesdale was now simmering over the brim and leaking out at everyone and anyone Chazz could find to yell at. Whether it was yelling at Jaden to stop being stupid and borrowing his toothbrush or screaming at the random Slifer who'd just passed for being 'ugly' Chazz has already insulted almost everyone at the school so far today, and, as said afore, it was only just nine in the morning.

However, one person, who definitely wasn't making themselves scarce was a certain Obelisk lady; Alexis Rhodes. For some reason she'd kept popping up, whether it was turning up to walk with him to the classrooms, as she had done, offering to share breakfast with him, as she had done, or just gibbering on about Zane for a solid hour, as she had done, Alexis Rhodes was not leaving him alone and far from what he'd expected of the situation; it was _annoying_.

Chazz had no idea why he'd suddenly picked up this female stalker, but right now he really didn't feel like having an entourage of Zane fan-girls and though he'd managed to ditch Alexis with her friends he was somehow sure he'd be seeing her again before the day was through. But there was something very off about it all, something odd that Chazz couldn't quite put his finger on…

If Chazz had thought he was having a bad day already by twelve o'clock his life had turned to hell. The only annoying thing was however much he swore or yelled at others he couldn't get over his anger; but it wasn't a usual anger. There was some kind of soreness to it too that Chazz definitely didn't like and he definitely wasn't used to.

"Hey Chazz – don't you love the way his hair falls about his face… it's so pretty…"

Chazz cocked an eyebrow to himself and placed another forkful of rice in his mouth to stop himself from having to talk. Did he like the way Zane's hair fell about his face? _No_! No he did not like the way Zane's hair feel about his face because obviously the most glaring best feature was Zane's eyes.

Chazz choked.

"Hey Chazz – you okay?" Alexis thumped him hard on the back and some rice shot out of his mouth and across the table, and then a deep laughter from across the room to cause a scarlet blush to rise in Chazz's cheeks. So Zane was actually there. He hadn't noticed him before; well he hadn't registered Zane before, mostly because he'd been seeing his face everywhere lately… in hate… of course.

Chazz grumpily pulled his glass of water towards him and downed it all, glaring daggers at the annoyingly happy Zane – honestly – who the hell did he think he was? Acting all happy when Chazz was feeling so annoyed. Someone should go over and cut all of Zane's stupid seaweed hair off; pluck it right off his head. Though a bald Zane wouldn't be half as good looking and that would be a shame…

Obviously, Chazz decided, his mind had been warped by Alexis' constant blabberings about how wonderful Zane was. Why was she even talking to him about Zane anyway? It didn't make any sense. In fact nothing made any sense apart from the fact Chazz wanted to climb across the table and snog Zane right there and right then. And that was why Chazz stood up quite suddenly to leave the Obelisk dinning room, which Alexis had practically dragged him to, without thinking and that was why Alexis accidentally spilt her water all down the front of Chazz's trousers.

Practically glowing with embarrassment Chazz didn't stop walking until he was safely outside. The world wasn't scheduled to end for another couple of billion years; though it seemed that his was already crumbling at the edges.

-----------------------------------------

Alexis grinned to herself as she sat, now alone in the Obelisk dining room. Right now the best she could do was annoy Chazz; and though that was fun, for a while, the excitement died out pretty quickly. However she knew what she was going to do. And though her plan was not completed exactly, and the final stages weren't detailed, she had the idea and she had the plan.

For nothing could be quite as embarrassing as admitting you liked Zane Truesdale in front of the entire school; especially not when you were former Obelisk Blue – Chazz Princeton.

However things needed to be changed and arranged and Alexis needed to plan but who better to go for, for advice than someone she trusted who knew all about social things. Alexis needed to pay Atticus a visit.

A/N Crap! Yup. Worst chapter EVER. Though I owed at least something and at 1:10am – 1:35am this is the best I've got. Flame if you like… I kinda split my ideas for this chap up into two separate ones so the next chap will have all the action in it. Promise!


	8. Chapter 8

Waiting for Zane Truesdale outside of the Obelisk lunch room, with a wet crotch, a pout and a hell of a lot of fury bubbling up inside you ready to burst out at any moment, was, surprisingly, not as fun as it sounded. In fact, if Chazz could have been anywhere else at the present moment; perhaps a nice isolated, exotic island in the middle of the sea or the moon, he would have been there. But as it was he knew he absolutely, definitely had to sort out things with Zane – or the complete lack of the older teen.

So it hadn't been great with Zane around, stalking him, but there had to be something up with him avoiding the entire world – right? Perhaps Chazz wouldn't have cared as much if he didn't feel as if Zane's temporary absence was somehow, however indirectly, targeted at making him; and if was Zane's lame attempt at trying to make him angry well -… it was working.

Chazz couldn't quite put his finger on why he hated not having Zane around anymore; he would've thought he'd prefer it without being kidnapped in the middle of the night… or made out with in Professor Banner's classroom. But whatever he thought he should have felt and whatever he did feel, the latter he hadn't quite decided on yet, he had to talk to Zane and tell him that whatever he was up to Chazz didn't care about – perhaps then Zane's annoying face would stop popping up in his head.

Chazz could feel people staring at him as they left lunch, not to mention they were being less than discreet about muttering about him as they passed. He folded his arms uncomfortably and looked at the ground, trying to conceal the front of his, now damp, trousers underneath his trench coat. It was odd, Chazz Princeton – the _obnoxious_ Chazz Princeton keeping his head down and not staring straight back at others, in fact it was more than odd. It was as if the former Obelisk had been replaced with a much-humbled one – the kind who didn't scream at people for spilling water down his front. Chazz himself, however, just put it down to being the same feeling that made him stand out there in the first place.

It took twenty minutes for the eldest Truesdale sibling to finally pack up his lunch and exit the dining room; however there was one thing that Chazz had not banked on when he had decided to ambush Zane – the fact that Zane wasn't alone. In fact, to get the idea replace the words 'wasn't alone' with 'was surrounded by what had to be ten friends and at least an entourage of forty or so fan girls, each one basically drooling over him and crowding so closely around the Kaiser that Chazz doubted whether he'd not die from being trampled by the group' – yes, that was how much Zane 'wasn't alone'.

After a fleeting glimpse at the procession Chazz wondered if he should just back away now and give up. After all – Zane had all those girls around him; why would he want to talk to the newly demoted Chazz?

Sighing a little to himself, Chazz found that the internal rage he'd had only a short moment before had been replaced by a kind of hollow disappointment. The raven-haired boy raised a hand and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly; he really was not used to these kind of situations, but, hopefully Zane hadn't noticed him, so he could just return to the Slifer dorms and perhaps torment Jaden in some way. At least that would make him feel better.

Digging his hands deep into his pockets Chazz made off down the corridor in the opposite direction to that of the 'I Love Zane' mob.

"Yeah sis – I know… Can you pass me that apple?" Atticus propped his head up on his arm, but was ignored by the younger of the two Rhodes.

"So I said to her 'of course he likes me – who doesn't like me?' but she was all like 'he can't like you if he doesn't notice you', so I said to her 'you don't even know what you're talking about – what could you know about it?' so then she was like 'I don't have to know about it, Alexis, all guys are the same' so then I said-"

Atticus sighed and flopped back down on his pillow. Alexis was pacing up and down his room; sick bed no less, ranting on and on about something. "Hey Lex – maybe next time you should lay off the espresso – I mean it's like coffee-zilla…" however yet again Atticus was ignored by his little sister.

"So even though she said that I went anyway but she wouldn't shut up about it; I mean how obsessed can you get over me meeting a guy she doesn't even like – I mean I am seriously starting to think that she has feelings for him; even though she says she likes Chazz."

"Lex? Shut up?" Atticus tried one last time before deciding to switch off and dream about cookies, but obviously there was something in his voice that made Alexis stop talking.

"Sorry Atty," she grabbed the apple off the table next to her and passed it to him, it seemed she was only listening to things he said two minutes ago; maybe in another two minutes she'd shut up, "I'm just really stressed at the moment… and – I've got something to tell you."

_What? More?!_ The bewildered Atticus thought, though he replied with a, "Uh – yeah?" It wasn't like he really wanted to hear more because firstly, who was she talking about? Secondly, did he even really care? Thirdly this pitch of her voice was going to burst his eardrums about now and fourthly – when Alexis had arrived he'd been halfway through an extremely interesting, yet totally ridiculous comic; Pokémon or something.

"Well, you know I really like Zane – right?" Alexis slid onto the end of the bed which made Atticus have to manoeuvre his feet quickly so they weren't crushed, "Yeah, well I _know _he likes me back, but there's this really… really annoying problem. Chazz Princeton."

Atticus placed the apple, which was he saw, on further inspection, bruised, on the bed next to him and he wondered for a second if the surname had been strictly necessary. After all Chazz wasn't exactly a common name. Right? But then he realised Alexis had stopped speaking… oh no. What now? Was he supposed to speak? Atticus might have been the older sibling but when it came to who was in charge Alexis won all the way.

Eyes darting slightly Atty added a noncommittal, "Oh…" so as to look like he was listening. God he hated it when people stopped in their sentences for no reason. But it seemed he'd done the right thing, when Lex started speaking again.

"I know – he was kissing Zane, Atty. _Kissing_ him."

So that was what Zane had been talking about, well it seemed that Atticus' best friend was finally doing something about his feelings. Finally. Oh, Alexis was still talking.

"…But don't worry – I have an idea to sort it all out. You see what I'm going to do is this…"

Atticus tuned out after a couple of sentence. He always found that if you interjected people's speech with a couple of 'yeahs' or the occasional 'totally' they assumed you were listening. However Atticus wasn't just letting his head fill itself with nothing, in fact, he was adding a very important memo to his to-do list; he had to warn Zane about what was going on. Simple enough. And he knew he was totally reliable to do it – he was Atticus Rhodes, secondest best duellist in the school, but on top of that best looking one. He never forgot anything, let alone really important details like this.

Now, where did he put that apple?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chazz had almost made it all the way out of the Obelisk dorm when a voice, a deep, completely calm voice called his name.

"Hey! Chazz?"

No, no way was he stopping walking. He'd wanted to speak to Zane, Zane hadn't bothered to stop to talk to him, and therefore he didn't want to know. It made sense. In Chazz's mind. And you know what else? Zane had missed out on the beating of a lifetime. In fact, it was probably better that he kept walking instead of turning to face the Truesdale, he'd keep walking and then he wouldn't have to beat Zane up and then he could just forget about…

"Wait," apparently Zane had exceedingly long legs because he was now at Chazz's side.

The raven-haired teen stopped and stared up into Zane's azure eyes with his cold, slate grey ones. "What?" he snapped, priding himself on being able to keep his tone cool and hateful.

"Did you want to speak to me?" Chazz stared at Zane, stupid, smirking, Zane. Perhaps he might've spoken, perhaps he might've said done something other than what he did next, if Zane's voice did not have that really, really annoying mocking tone in it. That judgmental, patronizing note that really pissed Chazz off. And that was the reason Chazz balled his fists and punched Zane as hard as he could across the jaw. Zane, a little taken back, for once, took a step backwards, only for Chazz to advance towards him, shaking his right hand out and glaring.

"No! No I did not want to talk to you!" he hissed through gritted teeth, he jabbed Zane in the shoulder, which of course looked quite odd seeing as he had to reach up quite a bit to do so. He continued to prod Zane as he talked until he had him backed up against a wall, however, the slightly shocked look that had appeared on Zane's face was again replaced with a smirk of self satisfaction. "Why would I ever want to talk to you again? You – you rapist! You think you're so big with your stupid seaweed hair and your Obelisk uniform! You think you can just do whatever you like – but you can't! You're just selfish and ugly and… and – I hate you!"

Zane raised an eyebrow, "Look who's talking Mr I'm-too-good-for-Slifer," he replied, however he had cocked his head to the side and was looking at Chazz with some strange emotion in his eyes. Chazz glowered.

"You just think everyone's in love with you cause a couple of girls like you – and you win a couple of duels…"

"Well don't they?"

"News flash; no! Why should anybody love you – you're just a-"

Zane pouted a little, "What about you?"

"Me?" Chazz spluttered slightly, and then suddenly this situation seemed just way too familiar. Last night he'd told Zane he hated him, but look how that had ended up for him. But what was he supposed to do? Say he loved him? But that would be a lie, because he didn't… did he?

**A/N** Mwhaha! A little bit of everything all rolled into one here lol. Please read and review – I feel my muse comes back with a little encouragement from everyone XD. Only joking. I think I'm gonna write the next chap straight away now, cause, really, I think you've had enough waiting for a little bit of action. Notice the word 'little' –grins evilly- I'm gonna really milk this, and finally when you're all turning away because it prolongs it too much I shall write something you _really _wanna read.

As usual I wanna shout out to all loyal reviewers; there are more than ever now so I dedicate this chapter to all of you and some of your reviews made me laugh . Thanks to everyone who favourited this – all 13 of you :P, and all who put this on alert, 20. This is a bleeding long authors note lol and it's starting to feel like the grammys.

Okay, last point. Some input from you guys – firstly do you want this fic quite long, and if so, would you like to see some Jaden and Chazz? Or some Chazz and someone else? The plots working itself out in my head (honestly I hadn't a clue where I was going when I started) but I would like to see where you guys think it should go. If no one replies to this I'll just make up my own damn mind. Sorry for the rambling. Enjoy the next chapter - oh yeah. Check out my other fics if you like Chazz –giggles-

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Chapter 9

Zane might have been the one backed up against the wall, however he definitely held all the power of the situation.

Chazz had always been one to hold back his emotions, however he had never really been very good at thinking that through all the way; for instance there were quite a few tells to what he was actually feeling and if you knew him well enough his usual façade was easy enough to see through.

Zane knew Chazz well enough to judge what was going on in the younger boy's mind, indeed he could see the conflict of feeling and sensible thought in Chazz's eyes. However there was a certain spark to them that hadn't been there before and Zane knew exactly what it was; lust. That was why Zane was smirking, although Chazz would never have guessed, because he knew that the former Obelisk in front of him had come across an emotion he couldn't quite understand, nor in fact get rid of too easily. But it wasn't enough. Zane could see a spark of desire in Chazz's eyes, but he wanted to see the other boy consumed by it.

"Yeah – what about _you _Chazz? What do you feel about me?"

Chazz still didn't know what to say, and so Zane took advantage of his state of inner confusion by grabbing his collar roughly and twisting them both around, so it was now Chazz with his back against the wall.

"Surely you have some feelings on the subject?"

Zane had leaned in dangerously close and Chazz could feel his warm breath on his face. Chazz couldn't help staring at Zane's lips, which were hovering so very close to his own, Zane's body was pressed so tightly against his own that he could feel his heart beating in his chest, he could feel the rise and fall of his breathing, which for some reason was much calmer than Chazz's own.

"I…" he trailed off and looked, back up to Zane's eyes. A shimmer of something flashed across Chazz's overcast orbs and both the boys knew exactly what it was as it passed; self-doubt.

"Yeah?" Zane prompted him, letting one of his own hands circle around Chazz's waist, his other hand fiddled idly with the waistband of the younger boy's trousers.

Chazz swallowed and blinked, his gaze falling to the floor just below him, he couldn't even look up at Zane anymore; it was so odd what he was feeling right now. It was the same Zane who'd come in to his bedroom what must have been only a few nights before, the same Zane who'd earned him a detention from Professor Banner, but the same Zane whose lips felt so good against his own, but who he knew it was wrong to like.

But whatever doubt he felt right then he was going to have to ignore it; he could go on hating Zane after they made out – right? Lying didn't matter if it got rid of all the built up emotions within him…

Forcing himself to look back up at Zane, Chazz then said very slowly, thinking hard as he spoke, "I…want-"

Zane stared, this was it. Even Chazz's confused frown didn't matter, finally he was going to admit he liked him, finally – after all this waiting, he would finally be accepted.

Chazz bit his lip, about to speak when another voice broke the stillness of the corridor.

"That's 'doctor' to you! I don't have a PhD in duelling so I can go around being called 'Mr'!!" Crowlers voice echoed down the corridor, and then both boys were suddenly very aware that the teacher was making his way down the hall towards them.

Brought back to his senses Chazz placed a hand on Zane's chest and pushed, not exactly very hard perhaps, but still, for some reason Zane got the message, and was willing to comply without any argument. The teal haired boy took a step away and Chazz's heart only then started to beat to a natural rhythm again.

"Good afternoon Zane – Chazz, as I am sure you are well aware this is the _Obelisk _dorm. Are _you _an Obelisk Chazz?" Crowler arched an eyebrow haughtily, and Chazz felt Zane stiffen slightly beside him, but Crowler didn't seem to notice, "No you're not. So kindly – get out and go back to the Slifer dorm. There are reasons why people are in the Obelisk dorm and you, Mr Princeton, just don't cut it anymore. So run along!"

Glaring daggers at Crowler, but finding no usual wise crack in his head to say, Chazz spun on his heal and left the dorm block. Only realising when he was outside in the wind that the front of his trousers were still wet; it must have been very hot in the Obelisk dorm for him to forget about that…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chazz had been banking on a quiet, peaceful sleep that night, however it seemed his dreams were also turned against him…

"_Hey – keep up Chazz! You'll never get there if you don't hurry!"_

"_You're going too fast! Slow down a bit!" Chazz was running as fast as he could. People, whose voices he knew but couldn't recognise nor see, ran ahead of him wild with excitement. _

"_If you wanna be the best you have to at least try."_

"_I am! I'm trying!" but then the ground beneath his feet fell away and he landed at the bottom of a giant hole. _

"_You're not trying; you're pathetic. You can't even keep up," now the voices had morphed into people, two people in fact. Their silhouettes made their way closer to the hole and then Chazz could see their faces; Slade and Jagger. _

"_Please! Give me another chance!" _

"_No way. Just stay down there and die," and they left._

"_No! Wait! I can do it! Please!" he yelled and slammed his fists against the sides of the hole and suddenly he fell through into the blackness, tumbling down, and down and then he landed with a thump. _

_He was lying on a very comfortable bed of someone's room, and then the door opened and a familiar cerulean haired boy walked in. _

"_Zane?" _

_However he didn't speak, only made his way over to Chazz and crawled on top of him on the bed. Chazz just lay there, slate-grey eyes locked on Zane's cobalt ones. The older teen then reached down and slid his hands under Chazz's shirt, his fingers sending insane shivers through Chazz. And then he lent forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss, which he immediately deepened. Zane's hands moved down to Chazz's trousers and easily undid the flies. He slipped a hand inside and Chazz moaned with pleasure and want at the other boys touch, "…Zane…!" _

_But then the door opened and Slade and Jagger walked into the room again, and Zane climbed off the bed and looked between the brothers. And finally he spoke, "You know Chazz – I never knew you were related to Slade and Jagger. I would've thought you would amount to something by relation, but you haven't. You're second rate. You're pathetic. Why would I ever waste my time with you? Why would anyone?"_

_And then Chazz was falling again, through the floor…_

Chazz woke with a start.

He sat up, what had that all been about? Vivid pieces of the dream came back to him, in a nonsensical order. He rubbed his hands over his eyes to try and think. What had it all meant – why had he been dreaming that? There was one comforting thought to the chaos in his mind; that it had all, only been a dream. However Zane's last words kept echoing in his head, '_Why would I ever waste my time with you?' _Chazz swallowed; it was a dream.

It wasn't cold in the room but he realised he was shaking and he tried to make light of it, after all it hadn't even been that bad of a dream – it hadn't even been scary. In fact it had only… made him feel useless and dirty.

For once in his life Chazz wished he hated argued so much to get a room on his own, he really, really wanted some one to talk to. On this one he was on his own, he didn't have anyone to talk to, or confide in, it was just so quiet.

"Hey boss?" Chazz looked around to see Ojama Yellow - who else? – floating in the air to his right, "You know… you're not completely alone?"

Chazz looked over at it, too tired and depressed to argue, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well… you can always talk to _me_…"

"Go to hell."

"…or! Or you're sleeping right next door to your friends."

Chazz sighed and replied out of habit, "They're not my friends." However he looked over at the Ojama for a long second before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and throwing his dressing gown on. He then pushed open his door careful and made his way across the couple of metres to the next room, he rapped on the door quietly.

Obviously quietly was not loud enough because no one came. He knocked again and heard a sleepy murmur, then a curse from within and then the door opened.

"Hel – Chazz? What're you doing here… it's still the middle of the night, right?" Jaden's sleepy form stared confusedly at the former Obelisk.

"Uh yeah…" Chazz nodded, uncomfortably shifting his weight from one foot to another, he stared down at the floor arranging his thoughts before saying, "Uh – my rooms really cold. Can I sleep here tonight?"

Jaden frowned, "Well it's kinda cramped and there's cockroaches and Chumley snores and-"

"Please?" 

Jaden's frown reinforced itself doubly; he opened the door wider, "Sure. If you don't mind sleeping…" he looked up at Chazz's slightly forlorn face as he closed the door, " – you can sleep in my bunk if you want, I'll sleep on the floor."

Chazz swallowed, still not looking up at Jaden, "Thanks."

Jaden grinned and then yawned and dug out a spare pillow and sheet from the cupboard before setting up bed on the floor. Chazz climbed into the bottom bunk bed, it wasn't very comfortable but it was still warm from where Jaden had been lying.

After getting himself settled Jaden switched off the sidelight that was on and lay still for a second. Chumley was still snoring, and Syrus snuffling lightly which meant they were both asleep, but Chazz, he was lying still and Jaden could see, from the stream of moonlight the moth bitten curtains didn't keep out of the dorm, the raven haired boy was staring at the bottom of Syrus' bunk.

"Hey Chazz?"

"Mmm…?"

"You okay?"

There was a silence that seemed to last for eternity.

"Chazz?"

"I – I'm fine slacker. Go to sleep."

"Alright… sure?"

"…sure."

"Night then Chazz."

"Night."

"… Chazz? You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… I'm going to sleep now so shut up. 'k?"

But Jaden could tell, as he lay awake wondering about the other boy's sudden appearance, that Chazz wasn't asleep, he could tell by the fact Chazz's form wasn't relaxed and his breathing definitely hadn't evened out. However, it was anyone's guess to what exactly was running through the youngest Princeton's mind at that moment.

A/N Okay there we go, hope you liked it. It's okay I guess a little angsty, but don't you just love cute ickle Chazz XD. Aside from that do you guys wanna see any JadenxChazz? I was thinking about something to do with that but it doesn't have to be Jaden. Input is nice :P. Anyhoo please read and review, next chap will be up soon –crosses fingers-


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take a genius to work out what Chazz had been going to say in the corridor that lunchtime, which meant that Zane, who could quite possibly be a genius, was not going to ignore it. No way. He was going to get it out of Chazz even if it was the middle of the night… He'd got into Chazz's room before – he could do it again, right?

Usually Zane didn't resort to sneaking into people's bedrooms late at night, but Chazz was… difficult. Unlike anyone Zane had ever liked before he had this certain feeling about Chazz; he'd never been so sure about someone before. And he'd never craved attention from just one person like this before – it was kinda odd, he admitted it, a little, but it was like some weird obsessive…obsession and it wasn't even as if it was a new feeling. There was just something about the Princeton; his untameable quality – the spark in his eyes, the passion Chazz had when he duelled, even though he knew he might not win Chazz always gave it everything he had. But more than all of Chazz's harsh exterior, Zane loved the fact he knew Chazz was all kind of cute and marshmallowy inside; there was just something in Chazz that made Zane want him with all his being, not just want – love.

The Slifer dorm had always been a mystery to Zane; it was small and dirty, how could people survive there? He's only lived there a couple of months in his first year before moving from there to Ra, and shortly on to Obelisk. But surely the kids at the school getting the worst grades were the ones who needed to study more, and how were you supposed to study if you had cockroaches crawling all over your work all the time.

Zane of course knew where Chazz's room was already, but was surprised to find it unlocked. It was late and usually Chazz locked the door, at least it had been locked last time Zane had turned up – he'd managed to get in because Atticus had shown him this amazing trick with a credit card…

The room was empty, it was apparent as soon as he entered. Although dark, the bed was obviously unoccupied, in fact the sheets were all ruffled up at the end of the bed in a very un-Chazz like manner. Zane frowned and noticed something on the ground next to the bed. Moving over he picked it up; Chazz's 'Ojama Yellow' duel monster card… odd. Still frowning Zane dropped the card onto the bed and folded his arms in thought.

Who the hell was Chazz Princeton spending the night with?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A lazy hand reached over and smashed the alarm clock, which had been resting next to his pillow, off. Was it seven already? He felt like he hadn't slept a wink, though, he had been asleep for nearly ten hours straight. Maybe he'd had a bad dream, he decided, or perhaps it was that test they would have in class later that had made him have such a restless night. Well, whatever it was, he couldn't let it bother him now; he had to get up, get dressed, go eat breakfast and go to class.

He sat up, only to collide with the bunk bed above him with a smash, and lie back down again. Syrus had slept in the same bed for nearly a year, yet he still forget that Chumley's bed was on top of his. At least if his alarm clock hadn't stirred the giant, Kuala loving, duellist, that would have. Sighing, and rubbing his temples with his hand Syrus sat up again, this time much slower and swung his legs over the side of the bed to slide off gently onto the cold floor.

The youngest Truesdale then went over to the cupboard, pulled out his clothes, and arranged them in order of which to put on first, on the chair and yawned. There was a sheet on the floor for no reason, so he picked it up and slung it onto the desk; he would always have time to clean up after lessons.

Sighing again, he turned to see that Jaden's bed was still occupied – same routine every morning; try to wake up Jaden, only to have the other boy sleep through everything the blunette could through at him. He bent low and ducked under his own bed to shake Jaden, only to jump back a little, smash his head again and squeak slightly. What he had just seen frightened the boy to core; it seemed that his best friend had somehow morphed, during the night, into the terrifying Chazz Princeton.

Syrus bit his lip and lent over the other teen again to confirm what he thought he'd seen. It was indeed Chazz – a sleeping Chazz. Syrus frowned, he'd always heard Chazz was a very light sleeper; surely he would've been woken by the alarm clock? Then he realised the pale boy was wearing earplugs; well that explained it.

He straightened up and wondered if he should wake Chazz up, maybe he'd get yelled at? Suddenly the door opened and Syrus jumped almost a foot in the air.

"Hey Sy," Jaden laughed; "Up already?" he shut the door and stood expectantly.

"But – he… you – what?"

"What?"

"Chazz is in _your _bed…!"

Jaden just continued to grin, "I know. Hey hurry up; if we get down to breakfast first they might have some bacon or something…" obviously this was a big deal for Jaden, because he was never awake to eat much in the mornings.

Syrus eyed him suspiciously, "But – why is he there?"

Jaden frowned at Syrus, "Why is who and the what now?" he scooped up his deck of cards off the desk and lifted up the sheet with a quizzical expression, before dropping it back on the table.

"_Jaden_! You're not listening! Why is Chazz in your bed?"

"Oh that. Well he kinda turned up in the middle of the night. Hey do you think we should wait for Chumley before we go eat?"

Syrus shook with contained exasperation, "But why did he turn up!?"

"I dunno," the brunette shrugged, "You still going on about that?"

"Well, _yeah_. He does have his own room you know – you coulda just sent him back to it," it wasn't that Syrus was genuinely being mean, more the fact that he was so scared of Chazz that the knowledge he'd spent the entire night in the room with the guy chilled Syrus to the very core.

Jaden scratched his head in thought, finally concentrating. "I guess… but he looked really… sad – and he said 'please'…"

Syrus stared, Chazz… sad? Chazz actually asking politely? Jaden up early? It was like he'd been teleported to some new, extremely odd, alternate universe. Next thing he knew Chumley wouldn't be eating, and Zane would turn out to be some kind of insane rapist.

"Hey – you guys – I'm not coming to breakfast today, I'm going for a jog with Bastion's friend; trying to loose weight…" Chumley said as he climbed down from his bunk, grabbed his clothes and left. His roommates stared after him.

"Anyway – I don't think he's feeling too good, maybe we should just let him sleep?" Jaden suggested, nodding at Chazz's snoozing form.

Syrus nodded, "Uh okay. Let's get going…" with that Jaden made his way from the room, forgetting his smaller friend was still to get dressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis shook her friend off her arm, "For the hundredth time, yeah Jazz I'm sure Chazz is fine, there are other reasons than death that people don't turn for class…"

Jasmine, one of Alexis' best friends, had been in love with Chazz for almost forever, but just recently she'd got a whole new passion for it. It was 'Chazz this' and 'Chazz that' and since the incident at the beach, Alexis was getting pretty damn tired of hearing about The Chazz.

"But I've been here all the time Chazzywazzy has been, and I've never known him to miss a class. Not ever. Not even when he had that really bad cold – do you remember, and his ickle nosey was all red and he kept sniffing…" Jasmine grinned and squeaked slightly. Whatever her feelings were at the moment Alexis couldn't help thinking she was doing a _really _good impression of a fan girl.

"Well I'm sure 'Chazzwazzy's ickle nosey' is just fine. Really Jazz – is he the only guy you ever think about?"

There was a short pause before Jasmine replied brightly with a "Yeah! He's the best isn't he?"

"The very best," Lex replied, the sarcasm of her words seemed to be lost on her friend however.

"He's so cute and cuddly!"

"Mmm…"

"And I just know he likes me back – I really, really want to go on a date with him…"

"What?"

Jasmine looked over at her friend, "I said, I really, really want to go on a date with him…"

Alexis narrowed her eyes at Jasmine, a light bulb flicking on in her mind. She might have to wait to put the full plan: humiliate Chazz so he leaves duel academy, into practise, but here was something that miraculously popped up; plan B: get Chazz out of the way.

"You know what?" Alexis said, turning and presenting her friend with a huge, very fake smile, "I don't think that's a bad idea at all – you and Chazz! – I reckon it could be arranged…"

"You think Lex?" Jasmine shrieked.

"Just give me some time to play cupid; and I'm sure of it…"

"Oh my god! Wow! Thanks Lexi…" with that Jasmine linked arms with the Queen of Obelisk and the pair continued down the corridor chatting idly, no one noticing the rather evil smirk which had crossed onto Alexis Rhode's features.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chazz rolled over and stretched; wow that had to be one of the best nights sleep he had had for a very long – wait… why were the sheets so scratchy? And why the hell did he only have one pillow?! Chazz sat up only to whack his head, Syrus style, on the bunk above the one he was in. As he lay back down on his pillow, head throbbing, it all came back to him. Zane, the dream, asking to sleep in Jaden's room… all of it.

He squirmed slightly in the bed, than yet another thought struck him – where was everyone? He pulled out his earplugs, expecting to hear noises of people getting ready for the school day, only to be met with silence. What was going on here?

He rolled over to see an alarm clock on the floor; it was ten past two in the afternoon. Shit! Chazz didn't even know why he'd slept for so long; the bed wasn't even comfortable… however it had been a lot nicer than his room, when he'd know he had friends – uh he meant, useless idiots around him. It was kind of calming.

Now came the question, what should he do now? Should he go to class? He'd get yelled at for sure, he had Crowler for all his lessons today. But he couldn't just stay here, in Jaden's bed, could he? No, he was too awake now.

Climbing lazily out of bed, Chazz exited the room and entered his own. After a quick scan of the room he saw everything was still as it had been when he left, and as he thought about why he had done so he shivered slightly. He washed quickly at his sink and changed into his clothes; the usual black trousers, top and took his trench coat out of the wardrobe to place it over the back of his chair so it was ready for when he left.

However, it was as he inspected his room further that he noticed something slightly off; there were two pieces of paper by his pillow, he picked the first one up. It was ripped off a large sheet of paper and Chazz, to his own annoyance, found his heart skip a beat when he saw whom it was from, Zane. It was a simple note containing only three words and a scribbled signature, the note had obviously been written in a hurry.

'_Where are you?_

Zane' 

Chazz folded the note between his fingers and flopped down on his bed, mulling over this information. Obviously Zane had come looking for him yesterday night, after the dream. He wondered what Zane had thought when he found that no one was here… Then he wondered what to tell Zane; the truth was the obvious answer, but something told Chazz that the Obelisk wouldn't take it too well if he said he was 'in Jaden Yuki's bed'. The words even sounded wrong in Chazz's head.

But why should he explain himself to Zane? Chazz shook himself mentally, the teal haired teen had no hold over him, no; Chazz could sleep where he wanted, when he wanted, without answering to some jumped up seaweed head. Since when did Chazz Princeton answer to anyone anyway? He crossed his legs on his bed as he thought. It was kind of sweet, Zane's concern though – he'd come all the way down here just to see him… Again Chazz shook himself mentally – Zane had probably come down here to pick up where he left off in Banner's office the other day… though, it didn't seem like such a bad idea… _No! This is Zane you're thinking about! Bad Chazz! _He slapped himself emotionally, Zane was _evil _and he didn't like him. Yesterday in the corridor had just been… a weird, crazed experience, he'd got caught up in the moment, he did _not _'want Zane'.

In all his thoughts over Zane, Chazz had almost forgotten about the second note. This one was much neater, and folded in half in the centre of the page.

'_Chazz – could you please do me a massive favour? Meet me outside the Obelisk dorm tonight at eight. _

_Thanks,_

_Alexis_

_x x x_'

Chazz frowned, favour? For Alexis? It couldn't be that bad, right? It might help him take his mind off of a certain person. He pocketed the note. The Obelisk dorm at eight. Why not?

A/N Whoo another update! Okay warning for next chapter there will be some one sided JasminexChazz, but, because most of you didn't like the idea I won't be including any JadenxChazz – it was just an idea and I don't mind . For those who like JadenxChazz I have another fic called… uh…-thinks- 'You're Not Alone' which includes that pairing, more in later chapters, it's kinda angsty and stuff but check it out! –is shamelessly advertising- Hmm thanks for all the reviews everyone! And I forgot to put this up before, but thanks so much for putting this on the C2 'The Best Stories I've Ever Read' – it means so much to me to have my work appreciated, and that was really sweet :P. Okay check for another update tomorrow, I can't promise anything, but I'll probably get something up, and if I don't this one is extra long cause I'm going to Germany for a long weekend on Friday so you'll have to wait until Monday evening/ Tuesday for another update. But enough from me. XD. Any ideas for anything please post them in your reviews I love the input you guys have and it helps me make the story more interesting for you!


	11. Chapter 11

If it could've been any colder or windier it would have been. In fact, Chazz was sure, it would be minutes until it rained, and the fact that it wasn't already doing so was just the weather's way of tormenting him; it wasn't raining yet but he knew it was going to, so he couldn't relax. And that was sure as hell annoying.

Chazz was running late for his meeting with Alexis. He'd never agreed to it so she might have given up on the idea and gone back inside the Obelisk dorm, when, at five past eight she hadn't seen him. If she'd done that, then his entire journey would have been wasted and he'd have a pink nose and frozen limbs for nothing. Chazz however blamed his lateness on, of course, Jaden Yuki.

The pair had come to an unspoken agreement not to talk about what had happened the previous night. However, Jaden seemed to think that the proceedings of that night had somehow made Chazz want to have the brunette as a friend, which of course Chazz did want, but he would never admit. This led to Jaden thinking it would be okay to share Chazz's dinner without his permission, which ensued in a fight for Chazz's bread, which, Chazz was appalled to say, Jaden won by stuffing the entire slice into his mouth in one go. However, that was why the hungry Princeton blamed Jaden for the fact he was ten minutes late.

After what had been a very long walk through the damp grass in the freezing cold, Chazz did, eventually, arrive outside the Obelisk girl's dorm, but he was not surprised to see no one waiting there for him. After all, for all he knew, Alexis hadn't even written that note and it was just some crazy would-be practical joke from some idiot. Scowling to himself, the raven-haired boy turned to head back when a voice called to him.

"Chazz!"

Alexis Rhodes had had to bribe her friend Mindy with a promise of one heck of a giant chocolate bar, to stop her from gossiping about Zane and Chazz to anyone else. If she had done Alexis doubted very much if Jasmine would still be so infatuated with the narcissistic former Obelisk, and that would have proven fatal to her plan. But, she'd managed to persuade the red head it was in her best interests to keep quiet, and so things, for the moment, were going quite smoothly.

"Alexis? You left a note in my room?" Chazz had made his way over in that small interlude.

"Yeah, uh… come inside?" without waiting for a response Alexis grabbed Chazz's tiny wrist and dragged him into the Obelisk girl's dorm. 

"Ow! Alexis! I'm cold and fragile!" he groaned as the doors shut after him, however it was much pleasanter inside than out, but he was sure Alexis was going to leave finger sized bruises on his skin.

"Uh huh, I'll bet," came the blonde's reply, she shook her head then said, "Okay Chazz follow me – I have a favour to ask…" and with that she went darting into the dorm, leaving Chazz little option but to follow her.

The passageways were huge, and Chazz doubted if he'd be able to remember his way out; everywhere looked the same and there were more left and right turns than he could remember. They had been walking for five minutes when Chazz was about to ask where the hell they were going when Alexis stopped, which caused the tired and very bedraggled Princeton to walk into her back.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Chazz sniffed snootily and folded his arms in a would-be 'I'm-a-scary-Obelisk, don't-mess-with-me' pose, and he might well have pulled it off – if his hair wasn't pushed back in what looked like a bad impression of Sonic the Hedgehog, from the wind, and his nose wasn't still bright baby pink, from the cold. "So – what's your favour you want me to do?"

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "I wanted you to go-on-a-date-with-Jasmine-because-she-really-likes-you-and-I-said-you-would," she replied, her entire sentence said very quickly, and before Chazz had time to digest it she placed a hand on his back, opened the door in front of her and shoved him in.

"Hey! I-" Chazz started, but the door shut quickly and – was that the click of a lock?! "Alexis! Let me out of here!" he tried the handle of the door; yep it had been the click of the lock. "Ah damn it!" he cursed to himself before turning to look at the room properly now.

Well, what he could see of the room anyway; it was very dark, and it took Chazz's eyes a second to adjust to it. It appeared to be a very large bedroom, one of those which was separated into two parts – an actual room with a bed in it, and a kind of service area with a sofa and bits of cushy furniture, and Chazz seemed to be standing in the latter. The layout was a lot like his room when he had been an Obelisk, however, there were certain things which were very different – for instance the fact the room was lit entirely by weird red fairy lights and a couple of candles. Chazz supposed some people might find it romantic; he found it represented what hell might look like.

Chazz coughed, "Uh – hello?" he called, not sure if he was hoping for someone to answer or not. If someone was there they might be able to help him get out... however said person might also be some kind of psychopath – one which he was now locked in with. He gulped. "Alexis? Uh – what did you want me to do again?"

This statement was met with a giggle, however, it had definitely not been from the other side of the door – this sound was from within the room... with him.

Chazz glared suspiciously around the room, "Ha ha – yeah very funny. Do you even know who you're talking to? Excuse me but this is _the Chazz_. I demand respect!" okay, so it wasn't exactly negotiation but if Chazz was going to be raped in this dark room then he might as well shout at the person now – he didn't know how long he'd be alive for.

"Oh Chazzy you wanted to come on a dateywatey with me?"

'Dateywatey'? 'Chazzy?' – Who the hell spoke like that? If the voice hadn't been so high pitched Chazz would have worn it was Zane... on drugs. He gritted his teeth, "Who the hell are you?"

Whoever it was stumbled into view, "It's me Chazz! Me!" a girl ran right up to him as she spoke and he took several steps backwards into the wall to avoid being knocked off his feet.

"Uh – hi, who are you?" the question 'and why I am I stuck in a dark room with you?' also sprung to mind, but he decided to take it one step at a time.

"It's me, Chazzy – it's _me_!"

Uh, okay, was that supposed to mean something to him?

"- Jasmine?" the girl looked hurt, but took a step towards him arms out streched. Chazz tried to take a step backwards, but was already against the wall, and ended up knocking the back of his head on it – de-ja-vu anyone? This really wasn't turning out to be his week...

"Jasmine?" Chazz frowned and rubbed the back of his head, reluctant to move any closer towards her, "Alexis' friend? The one with the horse?"

Obviously the wrong thing to say.

"Ooh! You remembered!"

Yeah? How was he supposed not to? She'd practically chained him to a seat in the Obelisk cafeteria and pulled out an album full of about a million pictures of the same damn horse. Yeah. It was brown – or was it more politically correct to say 'mahogany'. It had been a four-hour session of pure hell; in this picture it was 'eating hay', in this picture it was 'lying down', and 'ooh look' in this picture it was 'looking at the camera'. What a clever horse! No?

Chazz managed a weak smile, "How could I forget...?" so he'd get her on his side and then – "Hey Jasmine? How do I get out of this room?"

Jasmine grinned and advanced, "Oh! Isn't it perfect Chazzy? We can have the whole place to ourselves for a couple of hours! Why – you're not going anywhere!"

_Nooooooooo!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis twirled the key chain around her finger smugly, well – that took care of the Chazz problem for a while at least, not all that mattered was making sure Mr Truesdale knew who exactly it was that he was in love with.

It didn't take long for her to be outside of Zane's room, the door of which she rapped on twice and then waited. There were quick footsteps from within towards the door and then it was pulled open.

"Cha -? – Oh... hey Alexis," Alexis was too quick not to notice the fall in Zane's expression as he realised that it wasn't Chazz.

She didn't care though. "Hey Zane!" she grinned chirpily before easing her way past the older boy's shoulder and into his room.

"Uh Lex – it isn't a very good time – maybe..." Zane stared at her as she just walked in and made herself comfortable on the bed, "Well take a seat then," he added bemusedly, "You want some coffee?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest, and frowning down at her from where he stood.

"There's no need for coffee at a time like this..." Alexis replied, trying her 'seductive' smile she'd practised in the mirror that morning.

Zane just frowned more, "Uh... time like... what?"

Alexis' smile dropped slightly, "Like _this_..." she said spreading herself slightly across the bed, "After all – it's not very often you have a rather seductive woman lying on your bed is it?"

What... the... fuck?!

"Alexis – are you _drunk_?!" was all that came into the older Truesdale brother's head.

Alexis sat up, "No! No I am not '_drunk'_," she replied annoyed. She hooked a leg around Zanes and pulled him closer. "Just live in the moment Zane. I know this is what you want. Don't worry about taking advantage because I want to, too."

Zane's eyes bulged. Ahh! His best friend's little sister was coming onto him! Pure insanity. He tried to shuffle away from Alexis but was hooked in place by her leg. "Alexis – I don't think you know what-"

"Of course I do!" Alexis lent forward and grabbed a hold of the waistband of Zane's trousers; the teal haired duellist immediately prised her hands off, with a tiny, Zane blush.

"Really – really you don't," he argued, his voice low and calm. This night was so weird.

"Don't worry Zane!" Alexis tried again, she was so not being denied here. She'd get Zane to snog her if she died trying, "If – if..." okay, time to pull out the big guns, this was sure to work, "- if you're worried about Chazz... don't worry – he's on a date with Jasmine right this moment."

Zane dropped Alexis' wrists, "He's doing _what_!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe we could turn some lights on? I can't really see where you're putting your-" Chazz yelped slightly as one of Jasmine's hands teasingly grabbed between his legs, "-HANDS!"

Jasmine giggled as Chazz stumbled away from her. Whoever knew girls were so scary?

"It's all a bit of fun Chazzy, just relax," there seemed to be some kind of mad glint in the girl's eyes. Whatever it was Chazz didn't like it; god damn it – where was Zane when you needed him?

"You unlock that door right now Jasmine or... else!" Chazz tried to threaten her, but his voice came out as a kind of whiny moan, he was backing away from her again, this time tripping over the sofa edges as he went.

"It will be so much easier if you just stand still!" Jasmine was, again, following him, and he did eventually hit another wall. This time the girl didn't stop a metre or so away, she went right up to his face. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" she proclaimed slightly wildly as she then threw herself onto Chazz in a kiss.

Right at that moment the door swung open slightly violently and Jasmine pulled away in shock. The lights flickered on to full power and Chazz flinched slightly on sight of who exactly was in the doorway; a very annoyed and worried looking Alexis, and an enraged Zane.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!?"

A/N Okay so this chapter moves from weird to down right insanity. Sorry to Lexi fans, cause she is so scary... And yes, this update was so not worth waiting like months for, but mwahahaha I'm evil like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I hope to update again soon and please review for me – it helps the crazy author lady be happy! XD


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Whoo! Another update! Thanks for the reviews and all, more from me later

"Zane!?" Chazz practically shrieked.

"Alexis!!" came Jasmine's moan of 'what are you doing interrupting such a beautiful moment?!'.

"Jasmine," was the immediate, slightly apologetic, slightly triumphant reply – Alexis so knew that Chazz and Zane would never last...

"Chazz..." well that was one scary growl coming from the eldest Truesdale, in Chazz's opinion anyway.

A very tense moment passed in which Chazz looked from Zane to Alexis to Jasmine and back again. No one was speaking, but it looked to Chazz that if someone didn't break the silence soon Zane's head might explode – and that would be an awful shame... Chazz mentally slapped himself, this was no time for those kind of thoughts god damn it!

However, breaking the silence and thinking about breaking the silence were two very different things, and for once in his life the Princeton didn't have a thing to say for himself. Firstly there was the fact that he had to be very careful about what he said – if Jasmine or Alexis cottoned on to him and Zane... well his life would be over, forever. However, if he didn't say anything... – well he didn't really want to find out what Zane would do.

"I – it's not what it looks like!" he tried the first words which came into his head.

Zane looked from Jasmine to Chazz and the raven-haired boy could've sworn he saw some steam shooting out of Zane's ears. "What do you mean it's not what it looks like!? – Alexis has told me everything she's -..."

Zane was cut off by Jasmine's shrill cry, "We're in love! In LOVE!!" with that the black haired girl spun around, grabbed Chazz, by the hair no less, yanked him forward and again smashed her face into his in a 'kiss' – well, Chazz decided right there and then that Zane really could teach this girl a thing or two about kissing; after all you had Zane's kissing, and then you had everyone else's lame interpretation of kissing. Yep, that's right; when it came to kissing there was Zane and then everyone else who wanted to be Zane, but couldn't. You see Zane was in a league of his own... Zane was perfect... Zane was so pissed off and striding over.

Unlike Alexis, who stood watching Jasmine and Chazz's little spectacle quite disgustedly, Zane wasn't about to stand around whilst Chazz was engaged in kissing someone who, well, someone who wasn't himself. Jealous, of course, though we're not going to divulge too far into Zane's mind because... well, it's far too complex for anyone to understand except for himself.

Wriggling in Jasmine's grip – gosh he really was weak, he couldn't even get away from a teenage girl – Chazz was eventually allowed air again when a strong hand gripped him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him roughly away from Jasmine, who kind of stumbled over because she'd been leaning in to that 'kiss' so hard.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me!!" so he'd practically decided already that maybe Zane was not such a bad catch, but still Chazz had to keep up appearances, and even if he did think Zane was... kind of alright looking... that still didn't mean he didn't protest about being man handled. Zane, on the other hand, seemed to have different ideas, shown by the fact that his hand dropped to the back of the collar of Chazz's coat, which he then used as a kind of hook to drag Chazz cave man style out of the room. And not once did he speak to the flailing Chazz until they were safely out of the girl's dorm.

Jasmine stood staring dumbly after the boys, "You know, I always thought those two had problems... especially Zane – he's so... quiet. It kinda creeps me out. Gorgeous but quiet. Not like my lovely Chazzy... but still. You know I should have told Zane that I didn't mind having a boy in my room, I mean, I know he's just upholding campus rules but still... poor Chazzy. Zane was acting a bit psycho though... the way he was dragging him... don't you think Alexis? ...Alexis?" Jasmine turned to face her friend, but Alexis was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know something Zane? There's a difference between human rights and animal rights! And I don't think you notice that because so far I've not been given any of my human rights! Such as not to be kidnapped or man handled – or... or freaking raped! So put me down! Damn it!! Put me -!" Chazz yelped slightly as the grip on his collar was released and he fell to the floor. Scrabbling to his feet, using the wall for support he found, to his extreme discomfort, that he was in fact not out in the nice safe entrance hall, or even his own room, in fact he was in someone else's bedroom... Zane's room – he guessed anyway.

Still leaning on the wall Chazz turned to see that Zane had shut the door behind them, but the other teen had strode quickly over to the bed and was sitting on the edge, facing away from Chazz hunched over slightly face in his palms... obviously thinking. One hand still on the wall Chazz bit his lip, he could easily just leave – just open the door, get out and go and...piss Jaden off or something; the guy still owed him a piece of bread. Or, and that was a very big scary 'or', he could stay here and...see what was up with Zane.

Chazz swallowed – why should he stay here? None of this stupid mess was his fault – wait, what stupid mess? There was no stupid mess because he didn't like Zane, so he couldn't possibly be feeling guilty about betraying him or anything stupid, right? No, his feelings were wrong, his logical brain was going to take over, tell him to leave now. He was just going to get out. He was going to leave, he was going, he was going now. Nothing in the world possibly, ever, would make him see what was up with the big, scary, sexy rapist man person. Never. Ever. He was going... he was-

"Zane?" curse you God! One day Chazz would have his revenge!

There was no reply; not good.

"...Zane?" Chazz tried again. Taking a breath, which was supposed to install him with a load of courage, but didn't, Chazz pushed himself off of the wall and took a couple of steps towards Zane. "Are -...are you...?"

There was beat in which Chazz thought over why he hadn't exactly finished that sentence, but then Zane spoke, and his question wasn't exactly the one that Chazz had been expecting to hear, in fact, it wasn't even close, "How did she know?" Zane's tone was calm, nothing like Chazz had expected it to be, he just sounded confused, slightly annoyed, but most of all cool and... Zane-like.

Chazz's brain wasn't nearly the same however... What was Zane asking? She – who – where and the what now? Whaa? Disobeying his thoughts, to keep clear of Zane's reach, his body moved him a couple of paces nearer, so he was just behind the teal haired boy. "How did...? What?"

"How did she know?" Zane repeated as though Chazz was stupid, or deaf, or both. He stood up and moved over to the window in thought, "I didn't tell her... and I'm guessing you sure as hell didn't... so... how did she know?"

"How did who know what?" Chazz repeated, growing slightly annoyed with Zane's vacuity.

"Alexis!" Zane voiced exasperatedly, "I thought you were supposed to be clever?"

Chazz scowled dejectedly, "Fine – fine be that way, I'll just leave..." – seriously Chazz was actually quite surprisingly aware that when it came to Zane he could withhold himself to hurt the other teen; sly and slightly evil... though, no promises it would work.

"Sit down Chazz," it was a demand, but in an... almost friendly tone, like it was a suggestion – though of course it wasn't, but still. Chazz sat on the end of the bed, ergh it was like he'd been brainwashed or something.

"You know I'm not sorry about what you saw. Even if Jasmine was scary. And I'm not about to do everything you say – I'm not your slave," eww that had sounded so much better in his head. Zane obviously thought so too as he kind of gave a odd... chuckle at the words.

"Uh huh," he said after a while, before moving closer to Chazz, "You know I can't be sure you didn't tell anyone; I was only guessing you didn't. But I know it wasn't me she heard about us from – so..." he came to a halt right in front of Chazz, who had been innocently sitting with his legs apart on the bed, placed a knee between Chazz's legs on the soft sheets of the bed and looked down at his raven haired toy boy, "Who've you been gossiping to boyfriend?"

Chazz scowled in reply to Zane's smirk, "Don't call me that."

Zane's smirk just widened as he put a hand on Chazz's shoulder and pushed him back so the younger boy was lying face up on the bed, it was funny that – Chazz didn't even struggle he just stared Zane resolutely in the eye and then shuffled up onto the bed a little further so he wasn't so uncomfortable. "Don't call you what?" Zane replied innocently crawling forward slightly himself to still be face to face with Chazz, even though he was kneeling up and Chazz was lying down.

Chazz's nose wrinkled adorably, "...boyfriend," he said after a pause – after all, who was Zane to call him boyfriend? They weren't boyfriends. Eww. That idea was... sweet... but gross!!!

"Why not?" Zane sighed, "And haven't we had this conversation before? I thought you would have been used to it by now – after all it's better than 'Chazzy'..." Zane recalled the slightly crazy name that Jasmine had been calling the other boy.

Chazz fought hard to keep a small smile from showing on his face, and, luckily, he won that inner battle, "Don't call me that because it implies some possession – or, I dunno – maybe even some consent?!" he growled his gaze shifting from Zane's rather kissable lips to the wall in full rant mode, "And you don't own me, so you can't call me it. Besides, I think you've forgotten the fact that I hate you."

Zane, who was too tempted for his own good, lent down and nipped lightly on Chazz's ear, "Is that so?" he replied tauntingly; obviously he didn't believe anything Chazz was saying – and you know something he had good reason not to.

Ooh, Chazz's eyes involuntarily slid shut, only to snap open again seconds later when he realised what was happening; stupid Zane being so damn seductive. "No... Uh! I mean – yes...! I mean...erm...?" Okay he'd lost track of what Zane was saying; maybe he'd be able to concentrate on conversation better once Zane had stopped sucking and nipping on that sensitive spot on his neck; the place where Zane was able to send shivers through his whole body through just one touch. He raised a hand to shove Zane off but Zane caught it in mid air and Chazz – who found if you didn't struggle and just let Zane do as he was then it was actually quite enjoyable – just let Zane's fingers slid between his own and then pin his arm to the bed beside his head. Chazz tilted his head upwards slightly to allow Zane more access to his neck, a kind of subconscious movement, inviting Zane to have as much of him as Zane wanted.

After a second or so though Zane was pulling away which made Chazz kind of yelp with frustration; what was happening? Why was Zane stopping – why was...?! Argh... why was Zane so damn annoying!?

However it appeared that Zane was only taking a moment out of the uncharacteristically slow, actually, for once, allowed make out session, to bring his other hand up and tilt Chazz's head back to face him so that he could capture the younger boy's lips once again in a kiss. Chazz moaned slightly with desire as Zane pulled his bottom lip into his own mouth and sucked hard on it; screw yelling at the other guy – he could do that when this was over.

Entering Chazz's mouth with his tongue, Zane was ecstatic to find Chazz's own react almost immediately with a fiery passion; apparently Chazz's more dominating side was finally emerging. Chazz himself had kind of half managed to switch off his brain – he'd switched off all thought of right or wrong or if he should or should not be doing this, all he wanted right now was to feel.

Chazz raised his free hand into the air to hook around the back of Zane's neck; all he knew right now, the only thought getting out was that he wanted more...and he wanted it now. Sinking his fingers into Zane's neck, enjoying the feel of the shorter teal hairs as they pricked at his hand slightly, Chazz pulled Zane closer urgently – desperately. He'd denied his feelings all this time and now -...

Now the door slammed open with a bang and Chazz's brain was reactivated and he pulled his head sharply back from Zane's.

Well, it appeared, once again Alexis had ruined everything.

**A/N Oh wow, cute little make out scene – wasn't that romantic? Sorry I've been making everyone wait because I suck like that. Anyhow, thanks for your reviews; they got me writing again, even if this is a crappy chapter. Maybe I'll update soon, maybe I won't... who knows...!? But you know what? I'll be more encouraged to if you review! xDD**


End file.
